The Promise of Goodbye
by ladie galadriel
Summary: REPOSTEDAoshi is torn between two women from his past. An AoshiMegumi pairing with a love triangle twist. ONHOLD.
1. The Journal

**Disclaimer: I hold no claims over any of the characters of the Rurouni Kenshin; Except for the character Yamamoto (Watanabe) Aiko who's a figment of my imagination.**

**This has been re-posted bcoz ffnet has recently deleted it due to some fault of mine – the long a/n in one chapter and the prologue with nothing but the song lyrics. Apparently that wasn't allowed. I did not know. Next time, I will read the guidelines. There were revisions made but not that major…reviews from the first few chapters still welcome.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Journal**

_Adult. When do you become an adult? Would it be when you are orphaned at the mere age of four and left to the care of isolated monks? Would it be when you are recruited by shinobis at the age of seven, to be trained and reared as a spy? Would it be when you are to be the guardian of a three-year old toddler at the age of thirteen? Would it be when you are given the biggest responsibility of leading a whole clan of omnitsu at the ripe age of fifteen? Is that an adult?_

_Or, would being an adult mean falling in love for the first time at the young age of fifteen; with hope of a bright future along a foggy road? Are you considered an adult of having your heart broken for the first time just because of some responsibility of wars borne on your shoulders? Are you an adult just because you lose the one person you have given your heart to, not knowing whether the two of you would tread the same road once again? _

_Adult. There is_ _bitterness in that word. Being a child is never a burden. If only time could wind back its hands and submit to me… if only I could once reclaim the title of being a child. Then maybe, just maybe, I could smile…

* * *

_

Aoshi wanted to desperately crumple the piece of document he had in his hands but thought otherwise. It was after all a piece of treasure from his supposed childhood. He did not intend to come upon an old journal he had written so long ago. No one knew about the journal, except, maybe Hannya who had suspected of it but never said a word about it to his okashira.

The journal. It was Aoshi's way of expressing his inner thoughts when he was still the young okashira of the Edo castle and after the defeat in the Boshin War. If there was no journal, Aoshi would have gone to the extreme due to the pressure and hardships back then.

Aoshi had to snicker at the thought. He –did- become crazy once, about five, six years ago when he lost his four most trusted comrades. He did not have a journal at that time.

The journal. He folded them and put it back to where it was kept, away from prying eyes of others – not that anyone in the Aoiya would try to steal it._ Oh wait! Okina resides here._

Thirty-one years of existence, he mused as he covered the hiding place of his journal. He was getting old; but he had been _old_ ever since he could remember. Was there ever a time, according to what he read in his journal, he felt like a little boy with no care in the world? Probably once, when he was around _her._

_Her?_ What possessed him to think of _her_ after all these years? Oh right, the journal. He indirectly mentioned _her_ in his journal. He never really intended to mention her name, her existence, in pieces of paper. No. She existed in his memory where no one could take it away. But why was he thinking about her now? Well, that was the main reason why he had the sudden urge to dig up the journal buried from a nearby sakura tree at the Aoiya. Aoshi somehow wanted to relive a memory, not written, only mentioned by his calligraphy.

He wanted to say her name out loud but someone might hear. He could simply say it in his mind, but he refused. There was no use torturing himself. Not after many years of building a wall around this emotion. No. Better kept in the memory. Just. Like. That.

Aoshi stood up, looked around him, made sure no one knew he buried something in the ground. With a sigh, he went back inside the Aoiya, called out to Misao to get ready for a trip to Tokyo.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, this is my attempt to write a chaptered, or episodic fanfic – with lots of anxiety, apprehensions and negative vibes surrounding it, heehee!**

**I'm hoping ppl would appreciate it as well as like it. I know I am only good at (wait, giving myself much credit. Scratch that, eh?) – capable of writing one-shots. They're better because I don't have to worry of plot and character development, climax, denouement and stuff heh! But I need to write about AOSHI. I'm obsessed w/him. **

**This is a love-triangle pairing with my attempt for an original character/Aoshi/Megumi twist. (of course, Aoshi would be the centre of attn, eh.) I have this image of a woman Aoshi might be compatible with other than Meg. Yet, I have no idea which one will end up with my lovely Aoshi. **

**I better stop babbling now and humbly beg (heeheehee) for your reviews. **

Also, note: I have posted the song: THE PROMISE in my profile for those interested. It was originally the prologue to this fic but apparently it's also not allowed, I think. Anyways…

The song is the inspiration to this fic – an idea that has been tugging on my mind for so long. when I listened to the song, I couldn't resist the urge to write. So… here it is.


	2. On the way to Mt Ueno

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: On the way to Mt. Ueno…**

Misao walked beside her Aoshi-sama, with the newfound grace she acquired after being forced into wearing a kimono. Misao in a kimono? That would be a sight to see; yet it was true.

For three years now, Misao has been accustomed wearing a pink kimono with matching red hakama. It was an outfit required for a Kyoto women's college she has been attending. It took her two years to wipe away the scowl on her face whenever she walked the streets of Kyoto in her uniform outfit. But, there was an upside to it. More and more, people had been treating her as an adult, rather than the Misao-chan they were so familiar with. There was only one person who still treated her like a child – her Aoshi-sama.

In a way, Misao liked it. She knew that Aoshi was always being the overly protective big brother to her. He was already her guardian by the age of thirteen.

Misao's admiration to her Aoshi-sama was usually misinterpreted by many as a young girl's infatuation, or a child's first love. She does love Aoshi, but it was the kind of love shared by siblings, between an older brother and his imouto.

"Misao, are you certain you do not require to change clothing before we meet the Himuras?"

"Hai, Aoshi-sama. I want to show people here in Tokyo that I am from the prestigious college in Kyoto," she giggled, pride showing in her face.

Aoshi arched a brow. "Aa. So you do not plan to transfer here in Tokyo anymore?"

"Of course not, Aoshi-sama. If this business you and Okina planned turns out a success, I would like us to move here in Tokyo. Jiya also said he wanted a change of space and surroundings. I know he plans to live here, too."

Aoshi only nodded. Misao continued chattering, amusing a quiet Aoshi with stories she gathered from the college. Together, they continued their trek to Mt. Ueno for a reunion picnic with the Himuras. Misao had been so excited, even though she had seen the Himuras just two months ago.

"I can't wait to see chibi Kenshin. Aahh… that kid is so cute. He looked just like Himura, don't you think so Aoshi-sama? Plus, he loves calling you his Aoshi-niichan. Hmm… Did I ever call you that, Aoshi-sama, when I was a kid?"

"No, Misao. The first time I saw you – or rather you saw me, you called out to me by referring to me as you refer to me now."

Misao laughed. "Well, I knew you before I even met you, ne? How did that happen?"

"I believe your grandfather talked about me and you based his description of me when you saw me. You have always been an intelligent girl, Misao."

Misao poked Aoshi on his arm. "Aww, Aoshi-sama, you flatter me."

"I'm only telling the truth to the Okashira." This earned a fit of laughter from Misao. She always found it funny when Aoshi referred to her as the 'okashira'. For Misao, after all these years and her self-declaration, Aoshi-sama was still the Oniwabanshuu Okashira. Aoshi, on the other hand, ignored Misao's unstoppable laughter and kept walking.

"Kaoru-san told me that Megumi-san would also be there. How long since we've last seen her?"

Aoshi for a moment stiffened. There were still matters to be straightened out with the doctor; matters that should have been discussed a long time ago. Aoshi had to admit that the failure to recover fully from a nightmarish past was due to the lack of forgiveness from Takani Megumi. He had been too proud to apologize for what she had suffered from the hands of the Oniwabanshuu.

Although, a part of Aoshi knew that Takani did not entirely feel despise him and his comrades during her forced stay with Takeda Kanryuu. In a way, the Oniwabanshuu had protected her from Takeda's malice. True that the Oniwabanshuu was employed to protect Takeda from harm due to his many illegal actions; still they were able to prevent the immoral businessman from making a corrupt move on the young lady doctor.

Nevertheless, Takani Megumi deserved that much of a mere sorry from the former okashira, her once cold and unemotional captor.

Aoshi immediately contemplated a plan in his mind. He could not proceed through the day or a situation wherein he was not at all prepared. A mere apology seemed simple enough. But for Shinomori Aoshi asking Takani Megumi for forgiveness required perfect timing and mood wherein the two of them would be alone. There was no use engaging everyone else, especially Misao, to see Aoshi beg someone for forgiveness. It was a man's pride as well as an intimate gesture to ask sorry to a woman in private.

Uncharacteristically, a bead of sweat dripped from Aoshi's forehead as he thought of the right words to say. 'I am sorry' seemed altogether insincere. 'I apologize' seemed rather overdramatic. Would 'forgive me' do? That phrase would go perfectly if the person begged on his knees. No, definitely not. He was not sorry enough to drop to his knees, wasn't he? _Well-_ _this seemed harder than I thought. I'll think of something when the time comes._ Then, that would not be being prepared at all.

"Aoshi-sama? Maybe you should take off your coat. You are kind-of sweating unusually," Misao eyed him strangely.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome and will be highly appreciated.

**A/N: as i have stated b4, regarding Misao's uniform and schooling, i read it in another fanfic wherein the author had done a marvelous job of researching. unfortunately, i have no idea what fic it was or who the author may be. if somehow i am able to find the site, or the fic, i would provide the link.**

**acknowledgement to whoever this author was: i did not intend to copy idea or the concept of your story. thus, i give all thecredit to "you". rather, i would like to thank him/her for the idea.**


	3. Of Regrets and Forgiveness

**Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Regrets and Forgiveness**

She carefully approached the couple underneath the sakura tree. A giggling redheaded boy, about four years of age, sat on the woman's lap. It was a scene of happiness; something she has not felt ever since her departure to Aizu.

She thought leaving Tokyo would bring her peace and contentment. She believed going back to Aizu bring her salvation from all the tragedy she had witnessed. There was also this hope that someone survived the terrible fire. Many claimed bodies of her mother or two brothers were never found. Reports even claimed one of his brothers was not even inside the house at the time. Her brother might still be alive. But five years of hoping, of wishing, still nothing.

All were just hopes. Takani Megumi tried hard to eradicate the thought nudging in her mind. Did she waste five years clinging to a hope that would never really come? Yes, she was able to continue the excellent reputation of the Takani doctors of Aizu. She was able to establish a name for herself as a respectable female doctor. But, was it worth it?

"Megumi-san! Over here!" the cheerful voice of Himura Kaoru called out to her.

Megumi suppressed herself from commenting on Kaoru's appearance. It has been almost two years since she last seen the girl, the last time she visited Tokyo. Kaoru has definitely transformed herself from the tomboyish girl Megumi has first met, into a lovely wife and mother. She also noticed the diminishing scar on Himura Kenshin's right cheek. _Ah, Ken-san is truly happy and at peace now._ "Hmm. Where is everyone?"

"Misao-chan and the others will soon be arriving. Yahiko will be here after his training," Kaoru supplied the answer.

Megumi smiled. "Good afternoon Ken-san. How are you feeling?"

There was no need for an answer for the smile on Kenshin's face was enough. "Sessha is feeling pretty good Megumi-dono, de gozaru."

"Indeed it seems, Ken-san. And who might be this lovely young man giggling on his mother's lap?" she squatted to stare at the four-year old son of Kaoru and Kenshin. She tickled Kenji's chin.

"Kenji-chan, say hello to Aunt Megumi," Kaoru said. Kenji responded by softly touching Megumi's cheek.

"Such a lovely kid."

Megumi settled herself on the blanket next to Kaoru and took Kenji, who obligingly came to her. She was about to inquire the couple of any health concerns when an energetic voice filled the air along with a monotone response. It was no mistake that Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi had arrived.

The tiny form of Misao finally emerged. Megumi was surprised at how matured the young girl – woman actually, has become. Misao was dressed in a Kyoto school uniform of pink kimono and red hakama with matching western boots adoring her feet. There was an added grace to the way Misao was walking, not her old carefree strut. Yet, she was still the same Misao-chan Megumi has known.

Misao greeted them in her always spunky tone and lively attitude. It was a refreshing change to Megumi's gloomy mood despite the smile pasted on her face. Behind Misao stood Aoshi in a western suit and his famous trench coat. He gave a slight nod to all as a form of greeting. Megumi often wondered what went through the man's brain. He was obviously a man of mystery, not even her sly, cunning perception can decipher.

Her attention was shifted to Kenji who seemed to be pining for Misao's attention. It seemed the child was very familiar of the ninja girl.

"Hello, Megumi-san. Hello, chibi Kenshin!" Misao greeted as she sat next to Megumi. Aoshi and Kenshin were on the other side, discussing something in low tones. Right away, Kenji reached for his Misao-neesan. There was a tight knot of envy forming in Megumi's chest as the child wriggled away from her grasp. The moment Kenji was in Misao's arms, the child squealed in delight. Megumi could not help feel envious of the relationship between the child and Misao. _I should have that kind of relationship with Kenji-chan if I never left Tokyo_.

"Sorry if we're late, Kaoru-san. We arrived here by train early this morning but Aoshi-sama met some business associates regarding the textile business we plan to open here in Tokyo," Misao explained. "If all goes well, we'll be frequenting here in Tokyo and I might even attend school here, isn't that right Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa," was the simple answer.

"Then, I'd get to see chibi Kenshin more instead of monthly visits, ne?" Misao tickled Kenji, which prompted an eruption of laughter from the child.

"You promise, Misao-neechan? I always see you now?"

"Hai, chibi Kenshin."

"Also, Aoshi-niichan teach me to make more paper birdies?" the four-year-old turned to Aoshi.

"Aa, Himura-chan. I will teach you to make them."

Kenji jumped up from Misao's lap, stood in front of Aoshi and bowed to him. " 'Rigatou, Aoshi-niichan."

Megumi was beyond surprise at all that had transpired. Monthly visits to Kyoto? It explained Kenji's apparent closeness to Misao and his reference to Aoshi as his oniichan. The more she watched the scene unfolding, the more she regretted leaving Tokyo and her friends behind.

"What about you, Megumi-san? What have you been doing all these years? I can't believe I have not seen you in five years!" Misao turned her attention to the doctor. Megumi was not sure what to tell Misao. Other than similar tasks she performed as a doctor in Tokyo, there was really nothing different what she has done in the past five years in Aizu. Good thing before she could answer, Yahiko arrived with Tsubame in tow.

Kaoru and Misao began teasing him about bringing Tsubame along. Megumi was just staring at how grown up Yahiko has become since her last visit in Tokyo two years ago. The kid was already as tall as Kenshin with hair that seemed to imitate an ex-fighter's coiffure.

"I nearly forgot. I have a letter here from rooster-head. I found it before I left the dojo," he waved it around for everyone to see. Everyone – well, excluding Aoshi – gushed in surprise and excitement.

"Where's that idiot been?" Megumi remarked with a foxy smirk.

"Open it. Open it," squealed Misao. Kenji chimed after her. Megumi noticed Kenji liked to imitate everything Misao said or did.

"Kenshin read it!" Kaoru demanded.

"Oro." He carefully opened the letter and read its contents to everyone.

All the while Kenshin was reading the letter, Megumi could not help but observe Aoshi. She was merely curious about the man whom she shared a tragic past with. Yes he was her captor; but he had been good to her. He was never rude nor immoral towards her. She figured along time ago Shinomori Aoshi was an honourable man, a warrior forced to make a living in the Meiji era. A job as a bodyguard to was the only reasonable option. However, these were only theories Megumi had cooped up in her mind. Who knew what Shinomori Aoshi's real intent when he took the job of protecting Takeda.

_He seemed recovered. _Megumi wondered if Aoshi had forgiven her for what happened to his comrades. Megumi was not entirely responsible for the deaths of the four Oniwabanshuu, but she was connected to it. If she had not ran away, met Kenshin and the others, maybe, just maybe, the four Oniwaban would still be alive to this very day. Or, if she had simply refused to give in to the demands of Kanryuu's at the very beginning, none of the tragic circumstance would have happened.

But she feared for her life. She still wanted to live, continue to live with the hope that one day she would be reunited with a long-lost brother.

Megumi unintentionally sighed out loud, as if trying to ease a heavy burden. Yahiko misinterpreted Megumi's expulsion of breath.

"Yo Megumi! I guess you miss Sano that much huh?"

"Nani? What are you talking about, Yahiko?" She did not hear a single word Kenshin had read from the letter.

"Well, you are relieved to hear that Sano's coming back anytime soon, aren't you?"

So that was what the letter was all about. Hmm. "Well of course. Can't wait to hit him once again with my medicine box. He left without even a word you know." She rolled her eyes. Well, Sano did not even bother write to her or send word to her he was leaving. She only learned about it from what Kaoru had indicated in her letter. She was his friend, wasn't she? Why was she not made aware of it as soon as possible?

"Guess you still love the rooster-head, huh," Yahiko commented with nonchalance.

Megumi's eyes widened. _Love the rooster-head? When did that happen?_ As far as she was concerned, her last 'love' was a cross-scarred rurouni who chose a tomboyish girl instead of her. She ignored Yahiko's comment and instead suggested to start eating lunch.

* * *

"Shinomori-san, would you care for a walk?" Megumi gathered up her courage. It was by luck that the two of them were left alone by the picnic blanket. Everybody seemed to have strayed off somewhere to play with Kenji.

Aoshi took a moment before responding his typical, "Aa." He stood up, offering a hand to Megumi to help her up.

The two walked in silence. Megumi made sure they were out of earshot. The matters she wanted to discuss with Aoshi were too private for others to hear.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Shinomori-san, but there is something I wanted to say to you," she peered at him through her long bangs. He remained passive as ever. "It seems I cannot move on to the future if this cannot be said." Aoshi waited for her to continue. "I sincerely apologize for everything that has happened in the past. The death of your friends…" her voice quavered.

Aoshi's shoulders went rigid. His eyes narrowed a bit. The death of his friends… It was still too painful. "Takani-san. You do not owe me an apology for something you have not caused. I do not recall you firing a single shot the night they died."

Megumi's paces halted. She stared down the ground, pained to talk about the past. "I know, yet I was-," Aoshi immediately cut her off.

"I am the one who owes you an apology, a forgiveness. Nothing I say will change the past, and for that I am sorry too." Megumi refused to look at him, afraid to be pierced with the coldest stare the ninja has to offer. Yet Aoshi gently lifted her chin so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

The eyes they said were the windows to one's soul; and Megumi for the moment saw Aoshi's soul. He was still scarred, maybe something that could never fade like Kenshin's cross-shaped scar on his cheeks. But it does not mean it cannot slowly heal through time. Kenshin was continually healing. Aoshi was on his way. All he needed was someone, like Kenshin's Kaoru, to guide him to it. Misao seemed the logical answer to that. But for a brief moment, a sudden urge sprouted from Megumi. It was the urge that maybe, just maybe, she could be that person who could help him heal.

Megumi realized she had been gazing at his eyes for a whole minute. It felt like a lifetime, simply staring at deep blue eyes. She was drowning from the depths of what his eyes conveyed. Instinctively, she looked away. Her hair fell to her face, masking what emotions played on them. When she looked back at Aoshi, she wore her most common smile.

"Then Shinomori-san, if I'm forgiven, so are you."

"Aa."

Once again, they walked back to the picnic grounds in silence.

* * *

Aoshi was very much aware of the woman walking beside him. Takani Megumi had long been a mystery to him, a piece of delicate specimen that pricked his curiosity. He often wondered why she chose to submit to Takeda Kanryuu's demands. Yes, she could have chosen to disobey the businessman and got herself killed. Why would anyone choose to live after such an ordeal, only to be haunted by the ghost of the past day in, day out?

Was her choice similar to Aoshi's choice when he employed himself, along with his four comrades, under Takeda? Aoshi wanted to exist in an era where there was no future for him as a warrior; yet he still wanted to continue living. There was a false hope in him that things would go back to what it was. Maybe that was the same reason Megumi had when she submitted herself into making opium. She was hoping to relive her life just like she used to in Aizu.

As they came into view, Kenji ran to Megumi's side, handing her a handful of sakura flowers. Aoshi did not miss the look in the woman's eyes, as if Kenji's gesture was the best thing that happened in her life. Tears were welling in her eyes. Aoshi wondered if Megumi had been happy all these past five years.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao called to him. Her eyebrow was slightly raised as she digested the image of Aoshi and Megumi appearing together. "So that's where you and Megumi-san disappeared to, ne? Anyways… Kaoru-san and Himura were kind enough to offer their home for the night. I complained that I hated staying in an inn for the night."

"Misao, you reside in an inn," was his answer.

Misao giggled sheepishly. "I know that… But come on Aoshi-sama, I wanted to spend more time with Kenji. Himura said he doesn't mind, right Himura?" she turned to the redhead rurouni.

"Of course Misao-dono. Sessha will be very glad if you and Aoshi will spend the night at the dojo. You too Megumi-dono," Kenshin nodded.

Megumi smiled, wiped away the mistiness in her eyes. "Why of course Ken-san. That is if it's okay with Kaoru? After all, I'm her romantic rival," she nudged the younger woman who seemed to finally accept the taunting in Megumi's teasing.

"Well then it's all settled. The three of you are staying." Kaoru announced, looking at her son who was waiting for the answer. Kenji was excited knowing his Misao-neechan will be around for much longer.

Misao clapped her hands in delight. "chibi Kenshin and I will get to play more," she picked up the little child and tossed him in the air. Peals of laughter filled them. Aoshi often questioned if Misao was really in her early twenties.

He stepped forward to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Thank you for the offer. It is much appreciated. Misao and I have another business engagement this afternoon. Perhaps we could just meet you at the dojo this evening?"

"Ano, Aoshi-sama? Can I just stay? I don't think I'm really needed there. You can explain it to me afterwards," she suggested. Misao did look bored during the business transactions they had earlier.

"Very well. I take my leave," he bowed to them then turned to Megumi. "Takani-san." He gave her a slight nod and walked away.

"Take care Aoshi-sama. Don't get lost," Misao called out.

"Don't get lost Aoshi-niichan," Kenji repeated, resulting another peal of laughter from both Misao and Kenji. With that, Aoshi disappeared from view.


	4. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own the song 'bridge over troubled waters', it's simon&garfunkel's…**

**A/N: Also, this chapter is a flashback, as the date indicates.**

**Happy reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bridge Over Troubled Waters**

1867

The night air was cool upon his skin. The purple scarf wrapped around his neck provided a barrier for the chill. See, it had a use other than a 'fashion mishap' according to Okina. Aoshi smirked. When had he worn anything to conform to fashion? He had more important matters to be concerned with than mere clothing.

Aoshi stretched his arms. He was tired, and his muscles were aching. He looked all around him. It was ironically peaceful despite Japan being on the edge of an erupting war. He wondered how long Edojo would stand as the political centre of the country. He wondered about the future of the family the Oniwabanshuu were assigned to protect. Would the Tokugawa continue their dynasty, or would the rebels of the Ishin Shishi succeed and overthrow them? What would happen to the Oniwabanshuu?

Aoshi hated pondering such thoughts. After all, he was only fourteen years old. Aoshi frowned. He felt unsettled. _It is strangely quiet. This may not be Kyoto, still… There is something peculiar in the air, but I cannot put any word to it._

He leaned over the bridge to observe the water beneath it. For such a peaceful night, the river seemed troubled. Then, the water calmed down. Aoshi turned around, alarmed that he felt a strange presence approaching him. The dark figure walked slowly towards Aoshi.

_A girl? And she seems to be heading to the entrance of the castle. _

"What are you doing outside at this time of the hour?"

The girl who looked no older than him raised a brow. "I should ask you the same question. Are you a son of one of those who protect this castle?"

"No. _I_ protect this castle. It is not my time to patrol. And I should be asking the questions," he folded his arms and gave her a cold stare. "Who are you? You cannot simply enter the Edojo without explaining yourself."

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "I live here. I went out for a walk this afternoon, then lost my way back. It was only now I was able to track down the castle. I thought I could go back inside unnoticed."

Aoshi looked at her suspiciously. "I think you are lying. I know all the occupants of the Edojo, from the Tokugawa family to the servants and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu."

"Then perhaps you know Kashiwazaki Nenji?"

"Aa. He is my guardian."

Her lips formed a letter 'o'. "Your guardian? I was not aware that Nenji-sama has another ward to take care of."

"What are you to Okina?"

"Okina?"

"You are taking too long to answer my questions," his patience wearing thin.

"Gomen nasai. My name is Yamamoto Aiko. I am here in behalf of by Nenji-sama. He knew my father who is a shinobi for the Shinsengumi."

Aoshi believed her statements for she looked sincere, yet one can never be too sure. "Are you here to be trained as a ninja?"

She smiled at him. She leaned over the bridge to stare at the water below, just like what Aoshi had done. The moonlight exposed her youthful features. She turned to look at Aoshi, her back on the bridge wall. "How old are you? You don't seem old enough to patrol for the night."

"I am a capable fourteen-year-old for this task. I have done patrolling many times now. Are you here to be trained as a ninja?" he repeated the question. Kunoichis were an asset to the Oniwabanshuu. Omasu and Okon would certainly be good ninjas. Aoshi regarded the girl standing not more than two feet from him. He was disconcerted for he could not read her ki.

"Fourteen? You are too tall for your age. Your opponent would never think of you a child, unless they observe you keenly. Just like what I did."

Aoshi wanted badly to scratch his head out of frustration. She was not answering his questions. He would not let her leave unless he obtained the information he needed. Then again, she does not look eager to leave either.

"So, what else do you do? You must be assigned other tasks as well. The way you form your phrases and questions, the way your eyes scrutinize me, and the surroundings, I am certain your shinobi skills are not only for patrolling." She pierced his icy-blue eyes with her own dark ones.

Aoshi held them without even a blink. "I do not give information to strangers."

"Oh, but I have introduced myself. And if you are still brooding from your unanswered question, then I say no. My purpose here is not to train as a shinobi. I _am_ a shinobi, trained the moment I could walk and talk. My mother is a former kunoichi, now working as an informant for the Oniwabanshuu."

Aoshi digested the information without even a look of surprise, as if he had been expecting it long before she said. However, he was more than surprised. He was shocked. It all made sense why he could not read any energy surrounding her body. She had long ago learned how to masked it. "A ninja? Yet, you got lost and it took you hours to get back?"

She looked down, long dark tresses falling down her face from a loose bun. "I am ashamed to admit it. I wanted to go out and see Edo for myself. It is my first time here. I am from a village outside Kyoto, but the wrath of battles had affected the peacefulness in our village. I wanted to taste the last remnants of peace Edo had to offer."

"Last remnants," Aoshi muttered in repetition of her comment. She sounded pessimistic. "How old are you?"

She raised a brow. "Are you always this curious? I will be thirteen in two months."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. She was only a year younger than him. "Then I suggest you should go to bed. It is not advisable for _young_ girls to stay up late." The sarcasm in his tone was not missed.

She sighed out loud. "I _am_ a young girl, am I not? It doesn't feel like it at all. I feel like I have been forced to grow up quickly, though no fault of my parents. I must admit, I do not know what is it to be young. Do you, Shinomori-san?"

Funny, that was his exact sentiment. "I'm afraid I too do not know how to be – how do you know my name?" He could not help widen his eyes at her. She had given him the impression she does not know his identity, yet here she was addressing him by his name.

She stared at the water down below once again, her hands clutching the bridge cement railings. "Look at how unsettled this small pond is… It feels the threat of war. Are you afraid of war, Shinomori-san? We are, after all, only children, ne?"

"I am not afraid of war, for in this war, the Oniwabanshuu will prove to be the strongest," he declared in a small voice yet his tone full of confidence. He was aware she was refusing to answer his question once again. She was truly a ninja by nature and heart.

"The Oniwabanshuu doesn't have to prove anything, Shinomori-san. To be honest with you, I do not like wars, or fighting. It scares me."

"You are still a little girl," he replied coolly. She felt insulted he could tell.

"Little and weak. That is how people see and think of me. I still believe war is not needed for the Oniwabanshuu to show their strength."

"Then what do you suppose the Oniwabanshuu should do to show strength? Stand idly while others fight for what they believe in? Go into hiding while people with swords kill for their ideals? No, the Oniwabanshuu deserve to fight in the war!"

She gave him a sad smile. "What will you do if the Oniwabanshuu will never get the chance to fight, as we are merely spies and guards of this castle?"

He clenched his fists at the thought. "I will do anything to gain the title of the strongest for this clan."

"But you are merely a fourteen-year old child. Plus, you are not the okashira."

He shot daggers at her. "I do not have to be the okashira to achieve this goals. I will do anything for the Oniwabanshuu to have that title, just like the Shinsengumi of Kyoto, or even that despicable battoussai many were talking about."

"Forgive me if I question your goals. I also want the Oniwabanshuu to gain the respect they deserve." There was a touch of sadness in her eyes. She half-whispered, "Though I do not speak like one, I am still a child by heart, Shinomori-san. As a child, I want nothing else but to run wild and free without the thought of danger. I want to go to sleep at night without nightmares of blood and death. I want to spend the day eating sweets and anything my stomach desires. I want to have a future." She closed her eyes as if trying to envision what her statements painted.

Aoshi's expression softened a bit. She, like him, had also dreams of a quiet future. "I suppose you are right. I am also a… child," he stated.

The two children stayed silent until Aiko bid him goodbye. "I wish we met in a better situation, Shinomori-san. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't answer any of your questions. I have known you before we even met. Nenji-sama, or Okina as he asked me to call him, told me many things about you. I simply wanted to find out by myself."

"So, you never really got lost? You only wanted to – find out about me?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well… I did get lost. So much for being a good ninja, ne?" she bowed to him. "You would be a good candidate for a future okashira. I, for one, would be a loyal follower. Oyasumi nasai."

Aoshi stood aside to finally allow her to enter the castle grounds. He watched her retreating figure, determined to find out more about her from Okina, and even ask Hannya to do a little spying on the side.

* * *

**A/N:**

**the bridge I had in mind was the Nijubashi or Double Bridge, entrance to the Edo castle. When I was looking at picture of the Edo-jo, I fell in love with its structure. Then, I saw that it was built in the middle of the Meiji era – so it does not complement with the story. So I chose to make it nameless, contrary to my 1st draft. I just want Aoshi and Aiko to meet there. I think it's a good place for them.**

Aoshi way OOC? Well, he's 14. I believe he was diff when he was younger, talking more that is. He changed when he became okashira, that's how I see it.

**It's also hard to write an 'adult-ish' conversation b/w 2 14-yr-olds. I see the two as matured than most preteens just because of their position in life – ninjas during the era. so hope ppl would find them ok, esp Aiko as this is my intro to her character. **


	5. The Business of the Past

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: I'm aware of how ppl tend to view OC's or Mary Sues, and honestly It's quite disheartening. I believe if they're created properly, it's no prob. That's why I'm attempting at one. Pls. Give this a chance.**

**So, I'd like to warn that this chap is, well, all about the OC. (actually written in OC's POV, except it remains in 3rd person omniscient). I wouldn't advice to skip it if you want to watch the story to progress. Also, I tend to write longer AN's coz I wanna explain myself. sorry bout that.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The business of the Past**

She paced back and forth in the little room her father provided for her at an inn. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding hard. If only it was proper for a woman her age to bite and chew her nails, she would have done it two months ago. She thought she was prepared. She thought she could be calm and relaxed. Well – she thought wrong!

Last night she had a dream, a recurring one. In her dream was a formidable bridge where a young boy stood guarding it. He never once spoke a word except his blue eyes stilled the air around him. He commanded respect, demanded obedience. Yet the way he looked at her, it was different. There was softness in them. Aiko blinked. It was indeed a dream. Only, the dream was replaying a memory from the past she had buried away.

A slight tap was heard on the door. "Aiko-chan? Are you ready?"

Biting her lip, she hesitantly opened the door to face her father. "Do I really have to go?"

Yamamoto Aki shot a questioning look at his daughter. She had been acting quite strange the past few months, ever since they have started a new business deal with an old friend. "Aiko-chan, tell me, don't you want to be in business with Kashiwazaki-san? I had the impression you were quite fond of him, even calling him Okina."

Aiko sighed. She could not possibly tell her father the real reason for her apprehension. The moment she learnt about this new business situation with the former Oniwabanshuu, she wanted to back out from it. It would have been easy to declare she just doesn't want to have anything to do with ninjas. No, that would not be right. After all, she was still a ninja by heart. "Gomen, 'tousan. I was just not feeling very well. Of course, a business partnership with Okina would be wonderful. Where will we meet him again?"

Aki fished through his pocket, producing a piece of paper. He adjusted the glasses on his nose, squirming his eyes, "Ah, it's not going to be a formal meeting. Simply a dinner. He said to meet him at a restaurant called Akabeko." He patted his daughter's back, reassuring her everything will be fine. "We'll do just okay in this business, Aiko. If that is what concerns you. I'll be waiting outside whenever you're ready." With that, he left Aiko deep in thoughts.

Aiko stared hard at the door that had just been closed. Okina had been a good guardian to her when she was training onmitsu girls at the Edo Castle. She was terribly fond of the man she considered her second father. She has no second thoughts doing business with him, sharing her expertise. What she was worried was the 'people' Okina was connected.

She shook her head. It had been a long time ago. The Oniwabanshuu had long dismantled, with members going different directions, pursuing different careers in life. What was the probability of meeting _him_ once again? Aiko brought her hands to feel the heavy beating of her drum-like heart. There was a big probability she would meet him again. For Kami-sama's sake, he was Okina's guardian back then. Surely, the two of them had stayed in touch. What if he was part of this new business? Then again, Okina would have indicated it to her father. Then again, she had not been listening to her father when he was providing information. She was too busy reminiscing of a past best left forgotten.

Aiko tied her long black hair in a simple ponytail. She glanced one last time at the mirror, noting she looked paler than her normal pale self. Her disturbed nerves made her seemed weak, weaker than how people often perceived her to be. With one big intake of a breath, then expelling it loudly, she left the room to meet her father outside.

"It took you earlier than expected, Aiko-chan," he noted with an approving smile on his face. He noticed that though Aiko was wearing a simple blue, plain kimono, his daughter looked nowhere plain. Yet the prettiness of her daughter seemed not enough to attract men. Offer of marriage was scarce, and Aki pouted at the thought. He had never forced Aiko to marry; he gave her freewill to choose whomever she felt fit for her. Aiko found no one, and likely will never find anyone. The thought made him sad: Yamamoto Aki may never be a grandfather after all. "Aiko-chan, remember our _names_," he reminded her.

"Are we not meeting up with Okina? Then can we not use our real names, 'tousan?"

Aki nodded. "Yes, yes. But it does not hurt to be careful, especially here in Edo," he whispered.

"Tokyo, 'tousan. It's Tokyo now," she corrected her father, who seemed to never grasp the city's new name. Father and daughter had fitted quite nicely to the Meiji era. Both left behind their old ninja ways to pursue careers in the textile industry. Yet, Yamamoto Aki still lived in the old days, never really turning his back on his shinobi roots. "Very well, 'tousan, or should I say Watanabe-san?"

* * *

The sun has already set when Aoshi reached the city proper. After he left Mt. Ueno, he stopped by the inn he and Misao were supposed to stay to inform the innkeeper of the cancellation of their stay. Aoshi also made the arrangement for their belongings to be delivered at the Kamiya dojo. 

Aoshi walked briskly yet in silence towards his destination. In his hand was a piece of paper indicating the name of the person he will meet. Watanabe Aki. According to Okina, he was a good friend and ally to the Oniwabanshuu back in the Tokugawa period. The man had been in the business ever since the Meiji era started. He was excellent in his craft, actually sending a daughter to Europe to learn more about the textile industry. Okina indicated a successful partnership with Watanabe Aki would help them a great deal. Other than that, Okina left Aoshi to learn about the man upon their first meeting. He told Aoshi Watanabe Aki would be expecting Okina, not Shinomori Aoshi.

Aoshi smirked. Okina had funny ways dealing with business transactions. He'd set up a meeting for himself, only to send Aoshi to the place at the last minute. Aoshi could swear Okina does it on purpose, to make the younger man go out of the Aoiya. It helped him recover, rather than spending all day meditating.

Aoshi arrived at the Akabeko earlier than expected. He greeted the restaurant owner, whom he made acquaintance once or twice due to her friendship with the Himuras; plus she was also the twin sister of the owner of Shirobeko in Kyoto.

"Good evening, Sekhira-san," he bowed. He noticed the Akabeko, like the Shirobeko, had undergone changes. It had expanded to accommodate more customers of both the locals and foreigners.

Sekhira Tae bowed back, "Welcome once again, Shinomori-san."

"This morning I made reservations under the name 'Kashiwazaki' for this evening. I'll be expecting some company. Have they arrived?" Aoshi inquired, finding this 'foreign' system of making restaurant reservations of great advantage.

"Yes, I believe so. A man and a woman indicated they would be waiting for a Kashiwazaki Nenji. Shall I lead you to them?"

"Aa."

The two made their way to a table at the far side corner. Aoshi made sure to specifically have a more secluded and private dinner stall. He still preferred to make things private, just how shinobis liked to do. Aoshi was able to take full notice on the restaurant's interior. It still had some Japanese aspect to it, but the overall feeling was foreign, especially with the presence of those high tables and chairs.

"Shinomori-san, that is the most secluded part of the Akabeko. I decided to give that table to you and your companions. Unfortunately, it is of foreign-made," Tae implied an apology. Based from what she knew of him, or what Kaoru had told her, Shinomori Aoshi was highly traditional. "I hope you would not mind."

"That it is fine, Sekhira-san," he gave her a slight nod. They approached the table where a man and woman were seated across from each other. The woman had her back turned on Aoshi. Tae bid Aoshi her leave.

"Watanabe Aki?" he addressed the man who was about Okina's age. "I'm here in behalf of Kashiwazaki Nenji. Shinomori Aoshi," he bowed, introducing himself.

The elderly man smiled, stood up and bowed. "Hai, that is me. I am familiar with you, Shinomori-san. By the way, this is my daughter, Watanabe Aiko," he indicated to the woman who also stood up and bowed to Aoshi before meeting his eyes.

It took him every inch of control not to let his mouth hang loosely from his face. It took him all his senses not to gasp at the sight of the woman in front of him. He stood frozen, dazed for a few moments.

"I am pleased to make your…" he bowed, upon gathering his old stoic self. "Acquaintance," he straightened up to rest his eyes on the woman. The initial shock on his face was soon gone, yet deep inside was a whole new different story.

* * *

"_I'm here in behalf of Kashiwazaki Nenji. Shinomori Aoshi."_

It took all her strength not to stand up and run away. When she wondered about the probability of meeting him tonight, she was merely amusing herself with the thought. Once again, fate seemed to deny her the satisfaction of being right.

Aiko stood up for courtesy and politeness to the man she once called 'okashira'. She bowed low, as if it would help to mask her face from the prying eyes of the newcomer. The shock in his eyes flashed quickly but was not missed. Despite the years, she still knew the hidden expression his eyes can convey.

"_I am pleased to make your…acquaintance."_

Yes. Acquaintance. And more. Aiko felt compelled to say something. But what? 'Oi, you cut your hair'; or should she comment, 'You're actually taller than before'? No. She should just stay silent and talk only when addressed by the men.

"Shall we start dinner, Shinomori-san? I didn't want to start without you, or should I say Kashiwazaki-san? I thought that old man would be here," her father chimed in.

"Okina sends his sincere apology. We have some major problems at the Aoiya in Kyoto. He was the best candidate to fix them."

Aki motioned for them to take a seat. "Well, Shinomori-san, I am certain you are the best candidate for _this_ job." He leaned forward and said in a whisper but loud enough for a shinobi to hear, "I am sure the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu is the most excellent to do business with. Isn't that right, Aiko?" his father turned to her. Aki had always preferred to include Aiko in conversations; after all she was also a business partner.

"Hai. We are honoured, Okashira," she replied.

Aoshi only replied with a slight bow of the head. The owner and waitress of the restaurant arrived to obtain their orders. Aiko felt relieved. She had been hungry the moment they stepped inside the Akabeko. There was also her extreme fondness in eating, despite her slim figure. Food for her had always been top priority no matter what calamity she was facing.

"Shinomori-san, you may be wondering as to why I brought my daughter with me. I want to inform you now that she and I are business partners as well. She actually is the expert when it comes to picking out the fabrics and choosing designs for it. She is highly qualified as she was also familiar with the locals' and foreigners' demands," her father spoke proudly of her as he gazed her from across where he sat.

"I am honoured to have her presence and expertise regarding this business," Aoshi said without looking at her. Aiko doesn't know how to interpret his comment. Was it a compliment or a polite reply?

"We will not disappoint, Shinomori-san," Aiko said, dark eyes on him. He nodded but refused to even glimpse at her. The rest of the dinner was spent discussing minor details upon setting up shop. Aiko stayed quiet unless her father asked for an opinion or comment. Aoshi never said a word to her directly. Aiko even questioned if he remembered her _completely_. He did seem surprised on first glance but that was all the emotion he showed her. She dreaded the day, probably the next morning, when she and Shinomori Aoshi would need to converse. It was bound to happen, for as her father had stated, she was the expert on matters concerning their business.

* * *

She sat beside her rolled futon, drawing her knees closer to her body. She could not sleep. How could she? A few hours ago she encountered a person she least expected to see. She munched on a biscuit she managed to sneak up to her room. There was nothing better than a late-night snack when a person could not sleep. If she went to sleep, for sure _he_ would fill her dreams again. 

"Nightmares, actually," she mumbled. Well, one would hardly describe Shinomori Aoshi a nightmare, except his enemies. Aiko bit hard on the biscuit, chewing with a greater speed than the fastest train in Japan. She replayed in her mind the dinner at the Akabeko, how he sat there in control and unemotional. Did he even glance at her twice? "Oh, who am I kidding? It has been a long time ago. Hardly young love persist to survive." She talked to herself once again. It calmed her nerves when she voiced her thoughts out loud. Sure she could simply meditate to pacify any chaotic emotions. But why waste time seated in an awkward position when she could talk to herself? Meditating was never her cup of tea.

"Speaking of tea… I wish I could drink one right now. Or even have a bowl of miso soup just to warm my stomach," she said out loud, thoughts of sneaking out to the inn's kitchen forming in her head. _Oh Aoshi, why do you have to show up now?_

She unfolded the futon and decided to allow herself to sleep. She had a theory that now she and Aoshi finally met once again her dreams of him would cease. Then again, thoughts of him might get dragged up to her dreams. "I should instead think of food. It is the most harmless subject in a person's dreams. Yes, let me dream of food…" with that she shut her eyes tight praying Kami-sama would grant her a food-filled dream.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have now completely introduced Aiko, Ao's childhood sweetie. **

**Next chapter will have a huge Ao/Meg interaction…it's already been written, just polishing rough edges.**

**Regarding the dojo, I still call it _Kamiya dojo_ as it was Kaoru's father's dojo. Just thought I'd include it coz I love to pick on small details.**

**Kitsune-chan: my image of Aiko is the lovely '_Taka_' from the movie _The Last Samurai_. I just think _Taka_ is a very pretty woman. But Aiko is not patterned at Taka's character; well, ok somehow. Aiko's timid but outspoken around ppl she knows very well. She looks frail & weak but actually strong coz she's a ninja. She's pretty but unaware of it. She's sly xcept around men…see where I'm going? She's not Meg's entire opposite but definitely they're not same. Hopefully this fic would stay so I can develop her character more, and maybe convince some people to like her?**

_Taka from The Last Samurai_ is played by Koyuki, very very beautiful Japanese actress. She'd make a perfect Kikyou (Inuyasha), eh?

**Miss Hyuga: sorry 4got to thank you for your review… I love your story, until the dark as I've stated in my review (ladie shinomori at your service!) your story actually inspired me to write a romance fic, no action or whatsoever. Purely romance. But yours is much better. As for the song, I dunno who originally sang it. I heard a Filipino singer's version and I loved it. thanks once again for the review and will be waiting for your update on the story.**

**Whiterabbit: I read your bio and I was shocked that we share many ideas/opinions. Glad you like my OC, but I'm aware you're an Aoshi/Kaoru fan or Meg/Sano…so hopefully you can tolerate an Ao/Meg fic!**

**Click & one-track: I'm also a die-hard Ao/Meg but I have reasons why I included an OC Hopefully you guys wont stop reading just bcoz of one character… well, I actually have an idea for an ending but – I stress the BUT it's still not clear. So patience my friends.**


	6. Beneath the Pale Moonlight

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: I told you I love to update! this chapter shows what kind of 'writer' I tend to be. I'm a "dialogue writer", meaning I enjoy writing conversations other than details or descriptions. I also love to write character's thoughts…so…here it is.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Beneath the pale moonlight**

Tokyo had been blanketed with darkness that night except for the pale moonlight in the sky. The night air was chilly but soothing to a disturbed soul. The dojo's occupants were in their peaceful slumber, unaware of a dark figure sitting idly on the roof.

Aoshi scanned his surroundings before letting his guard loose, only for a moment to allow himself to ponder. He needed it the most. He would prefer to meditate at a temple but he was too tired to make the journey to the nearest temple. The roof would do just fine.

As he let his mind wander around for random thoughts, he deliberately focused on one image. It was the image of a woman with pale skin and black flowing hair. Her dark eyes were dark as the night sky, yet full of dancing lights upon laughter. She was his first vision of beauty at the tender age of fourteen. _Aiko._

Aoshi had kept his eyes away from her face during dinner. He feared if he let it wander, his eyes might linger there, just gazing at the simple beauty. He rubbed his nape, aware of the tension building inside him once again. Tomorrow he would meet her once again. They would actually have to converse with each other. What would he say other than statements dealing with fabrics, designs, stores and business?

He was interrupted by a familiar presence looming over the engawa. He watched the carefree movement of Takani Megumi, noting the gracefulness in the way she carried herself. He noticed such things about women, contrary to how people perceive him as cold and rigid. He possessed what other men have too – the ability to find women attractive. –And right now, he found her attractive! Megumi seemed decided to linger by the engawa. Aoshi leapt down lithely from the roof, setting his feet down on the ground with a soft thud. His presence was still oblivious to the doctor.

"Takani-san," he approached her, voice in a low tone as to not alarm her, thus preventing her from screaming, waking everybody.

She turned in surprise. "Shinomori-san! You're still awake?"

_A silly question._ "Aa. So are you."

"I could not sleep. I thought a walk outside for a few minutes would lull me to sleep, but it seemed to only keep me awake," she told him.

It would be uncharacteristic for him to show concern to strangers, but Takani was no stranger at all. He took off his coat, offered to her, as he noticed her shivering. "The night air is cool. Perhaps this could help."

Megumi was hesitant towards the gesture. "Arigatou, but you would be cold on the other hand?"

"I am used to such cold. I am after all an ice, as Misao and Okina often referred to me," he smirked, obviously not fond of the term.

She laughed at this. "Well, the ice and the fox together. Quite unusual, don't you think?" With this Aoshi raised a brow. "Misao told me about this new business you are trying out. As I understand it has to do with textile and such?"

"Aa. We will purchase different types of fabrics, input our own designs and sell them to the locals as well as to the foreigners. The deal was finalized this evening." He really did not have to divulge such information. He was not merely making a conversation to her. The truth was, Aoshi felt strangely comfortable talking to her. Ironic. Five years ago, he nor Megumi would never dream of having such a casual conversation. They were only captor and captive in each other's eyes. Yet here they were now.

"That will be very successful, especially fabrics for kimonos. Many female Westerners are fond of purchasing several kimonos. They find it artistic and elegant. I presume you have someone under employment who knows all about fabrics?"

If he were allowed to twitch, he would twitch at the very moment due to an indirect implication to Aiko. "Indeed we have. _She_ – is not under employment though. She is in fact a business partner."

Megumi arched a brow. "A 'she'? That is most flattering to the female gender, Shinomori-san. A woman having her own business, or rather an equal partner to a business is very encouraging."

Aoshi noted the amusement in her tone. He figured her delight was sprouted from the fact another career woman was being given a chance in this era, as she was female doctor in a predominantly male profession. "What about you, Takani-san? How are you faring in Aizu?" Almost immediately, Aoshi noticed the smile leave the doctor's eyes. He questioned once again if she had been happy all these past five years.

"Aizu had been great, embracing me as the doctor the Takani family had been viewed. It's just that," she took a glance at Aoshi, uncertain whether to open up for him. "It had been hard to be honest. Living alone that is."

"You have friends here, Takani-san. Why don't you stay in Tokyo?"

"I am clinging to a hope that if I stay in Aizu, I would somehow relive the happy life I used to have. Also, somewhat, I still believe my other brother is alive…" her voice trailed off. She gave him a sad smile. Aoshi was in discomfort, not because she and him were in a conversation but because he hated what the smile conveyed. Takani Megumi after all these years had not found happiness, despite her sometimes frilly and coquettish role-playing.

If he was a man used to showing intimate gestures, he would have walked to her, patted her back or even wrapped an arm around her shoulder, just to show she was not alone in the world. Instead, he opted for an expected gesture. "I could help you find information about your brother. The Oniwabanshuu still had many contacts and clan members living in Aizu as well as different parts of the country." _It was the least I could do…_

"That is an offer I could not resist, Shinomori-san." Then, she laughed hard but not as loud as to wake up anyone. Aoshi stared at her questioningly. Was he really clueless about women that he could not hypothesize why she was laughing? Did she think he was humouring her with the offer of help? Megumi seemed to realize Aoshi was at a loss. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just surreal. This conversation."

"Surreal?"

"Gomen, gomen. I just, well, can I be honest with you?"

_Please. You are driving me crazy with another of your kitsune-ish antics. _Aoshi nodded, "Aa."

"I could not believe we are talking. We all think you are a man of few words. But really, it is a pleasure to talk to you. No wonder Misao adored you to the bones," her smile exuded slyness and mischief. "But seriously, Shinomori-san, you're offer of help humbles me. Actually putting me in an embarrassed and shameful disposition, especially for all the misjudgements I made of you."

"We are after all just humans, Takani-san. We are allowed to misjudge a person just as I have misjudged you before."

Megumi put a hand on her waist, eyes with a wily twinkle. "Oh yeah? How so, Aoshi-san?"

He instantly noticed how she had shifted in calling him on a first-name basis. It gladdened him, for a bit; she was comfortable around him finally. No more apprehensions or tension surrounding them. The captor-captive label was fading, along with the time of long ago. He cleared his throat. He was used to speaking sentences in great volumes, though only to Misao and Okina, or if required. Right now, he was not required. But, he does not mind if he talked much with Megumi.

"I thought you as weak, Takani-san, submissive and passive. I stand corrected. You showed time and time again your strength and determination. For that, you should be commended." He eyed the blushing woman wrapped underneath his coat. She looked fragile for a person he had just called strong. Her fragility made him feel the guilt once again; the guilt from how he had treated her before. Would this guilt ever vanish? He looked away.

They remained silent, and for once Aoshi wished he could be more conversational. Why couldn't he stand the silence forming between the two of them? Would it be because he actually found it pleasurable talking to her?

"You should be resting, Takani-san," he said, intending to sound concerned yet the statement came out as if he wanted to be alone. "Unless you want to stay…" he felt compelled to add.

Megumi smiled. How many times now had she smiled at him? "You should also be resting, Aoshi-san. Misao had said you hadn't slept. The child is concerned of you."

"The child? Takani-san, I heed you this warning to never call Misao 'child' when she's around. Her temper is daunting. Okina's small 'accidents' are living proofs of it." The amusement in his eyes was not missed.

"Ah, I will pay attention to your warning. If a Shinomori Aoshi finds something frightening, then I believe it is truly frightening. Misao has grown into a beautiful woman, despite her child-like attitude in front of Kenji-chan. Have you ever thought about Misao marrying?"

Aoshi coughed, completely taken aback by the question. Obviously he had never considered the thought of _Misao-chan_ marrying. The look on his face earned him another laughter from Megumi. He wanted to say something but his throat was exceedingly dry.

"So you have never considered the thought of it? Her beauty and spunky attitude will surely gather herself many suitors. She is young and carefree. You should pay close attention to that."

He was speechless, even in thoughts. What would he do when the time arrived that Misao had to marry? Even Okina never thought about it. "Then I ask you a favour, Takani-san, to discourage her from marrying." Did he say that out loud?

Megumi approached him and patted him on the shoulder much to his surprise. "Now, now, Aoshi-san. You shouldn't fret about it. When the time comes, just go talk to me and I'll help you deal with it," she winked, oblivious to the fact the two of them were standing so close to each other. If a passer-by happened to see them, one would immediately assume the two were having an intimate moment. Yet Megumi did not step away. Aoshi did not mind. "You're such an over protective guardian."

Aoshi glanced at her sideways. What was it about this woman that made him curious as ever? Indeed he was a shinobi, always will be curious about the surroundings and people, but the curiosity building inside him was much different. It was as if he wanted to get to know her better, on a more personal level. "Misao shall marry whomever she feels fit for her. That is, if the boy passes all the tests I have devised."

* * *

Megumi could not help laughing. She had never in her entire existence foreseen herself laughing from a comment Shinomori Aoshi made. He was absolutely amusing and delightful. She actually wished she had gotten to know more of this Aoshi back then in her Kanryuu days. If she had, maybe life wouldn't have been that bad for her. Maybe Aoshi would be another reason to continue living.

She stopped laughing. Aoshi: a reason for her to continue living? What was she thinking? Yet it was not such a detestable idea. Why not? What wrong had he really done to her? Yes, he was her captor but it was due to the fact he was hired to do that. In fact, Megumi was quite aware the Oniwabanshuu's presence helped her preserve her humanity from Kanryuu's immoral grasps. She actually owed her life to them.

"You can be quite funny, Aoshi-san. Tell me about these tests."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "First would be a kunai-throwing test. I'd throw kunais at him and see if he could dodge from it. There is also the matter of intelligence. He would have to fill up questionnaires about Japan's history, politics, economy, and literature. Anything that required intelligence. Then he has to fight me, or Himura, if he would agree. If the boy survives, we would talk about if I would consider it."

This time, Megumi was not able to control her laughter. She did not care if Ken-san or anyone would stir up from their sleep. Aoshi was just… _hilarious_. She clutched her stomach. "You're kidding, right?"

"Misao's marital situation is no joke, Takani-san," he said in a grave tone, but amusement flickered in his eyes.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Misao is a lucky girl to have so many to love her the way you do," she meant to express the statement in a light-hearted manner but she failed. A brief realization dawned on her. She actually envied Misao for having many people surrounding her, Okina, the Oniwabanshuu… Aoshi. Why does she envy Misao the most for having Aoshi in her life? _Do I want someone like him in my life? Or is it – him – I want in my life?_ Everything was moving too fast for her. She was lonely after all. The longing for having a loved one was great. _Aoshi was the logical choice, that's all._ Hitherto all this reasoning she was making to herself, Megumi knew the truth. There was something about Aoshi that made her heart-

She handed him back his coat. "Aoshi-san, thank you once again for the coat but I'm afraid I have to say good night now. It is indeed a pleasure to have this conversation with you. We should do this more," she walked back inside without waiting for a reply. Megumi was running away; for if she stayed longer around him, she might just admit _something_ she would regret later.

* * *

**A/N: (yet another long AN… can be ignored though!)**

**I apologize for writing such long AN's. I just love to talk, or write heh!**

**Ok, I know many would say Aoshi is WAYYY TOO OOC here, but c'mon, it's bound to happen. You know, him talking, opening up to ppl. I just think he chooses the ppl whom he will be OOC. So it's a biggie that he's like that around Meg. I still tried hard to make him stay in character.**

**This was really hard to write coz I kept going on and on and on… with their conversations. Sorry bout that. I think this conversation is needed to establish their relationship, gradual and slow. Though, I'm not too sure about this chapter.**

**Kitsune-chan: that's exactly how I think why Sano and Meg aren't good for each other. The two, as Wazuki said, are emotionally compatible but other than that, what? A relationship cant just survive on lust, passion or 'heated' moments. Ao and Meg are intellectually compatible, but I believe both capable of the right amount of passion. Sano, I'm sorry to say, is better off with how Wazuki intended him to be. Lookin' forward to another one of your reviews…**

**Whiterabbit: as I've said, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out to be. You think I should make revisions? I just cant conjure anymore ideas of how to make this chapter 'magical'. I didn't want to add 'fluff' yet coz I believe it's too soon. I want to make this gradual.**

**Click: hey, thanks you're still reading the fic. Really flattered. The thing though, Wazuki did not write the Seisshonen (I think that's the spelling). One of the last instalments of the manga pertains to the 2nd chapter of this fic, the picnic and stuff. Wazuki actually didn't acknowledge this OVA, sticking to his belief that a 'boy's comic should end up happy'. So, I believe he believes in a happy marriage. If you want more info about this I could tell you more…still thanks for the review.**

**Miss Hyuga: once again, thanks for the review. I'm flattered also that you're reading my fic. Reviews are, well, quite important in fanfics… but then again, writing soothes me so I'd still continue if I only have 2 or 3 readers left, hopefully you're one of them! Still waitin' for your next update! Heehee.**

Next chapter might take longer because I'm quite stuck.


	7. The Warrior and The Doctor

**Standard disclaimer applies…**

**A/N: added a little humour though not significant in the story but…hopefully it turns out ok. Sorry for the lame title. Can't think of anything anymore.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Warrior and The Doctor**

**1876**

What can calm a warrior's heart when war has finally vanished from sight? The urge to fight and the audacity to survive were no longer reasons to go through life. How can a warrior exist in an era guided by hope of peace and tranquility? It was like living on the verge of dying, knowing there was no use left for a warrior to use his skill.

Those thoughts plagued Aoshi time and time again.

"Okashira," Hannya appeared from the shadows of the night. He bowed to acknowledge Aoshi's presence. "The whole place is guarded. No intruder could penetrate our defence."

Aoshi nodded. "Very well. Rest, Hannya. You will need it for tomorrow's trip to Aizu."

Hannya bowed once again and disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Aoshi closed his eyes. He was tired, not in the physical sense. He was tired of pondering what would become of him and the rest of his Oniwabanshuu comrades in the future.

For now, he and four Oniwabanshuu warriors were employed to protect a ruthless businessman named Takeda Kanryuu. When Aoshi received the offer, he meditated on it for a long time. He accepted, knowing it was the only job to accommodate Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyottoko. If it was only for his sake, he had found a job a long time ago. If it were only for his survival in the Meiji era, he would have accepted the government job as quickly as possible. But he desired nothing for himself, only for the sake of these four warriors.

He walked noiselessly across the perfectly cut lawn of his employer's garden. Like the massive mansion itself, the garden was patterned after the Western culture. Aoshi smirked. The moment he laid eyes on Takeda, he did not trust him. There was no choice, though. There was nothing else for him and the four Oniwabanshuu. Takeda was the logical choice. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. He stopped dead in his tracks as he sensed another presence. It was unfamiliar. He blended himself within the shadows of a nearby tree. If this was an intruder, how could he have penetrated the defence? Aoshi's eyes widened a bit as a young woman, probably in her late teens, strolled along the garden path. She of course had no idea of the man lurking in the shadows.

Aoshi stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" As bodyguard of Takeda, he felt he had the right to know every single person in the household. He was aware Takeda was unmarried. She could be a mistress of some sort.

The woman quickly turned around and gasped, fear clearly seen in her eyes. "I, I was not escaping. I was, I was… only trying to put myself to sleep," she uttered in defence.

"You have not answered my question. Do you live here?"

"Hai. I work for Takeda Kanryuu," she said in a low voice, as if embarrassed by her situation.

Aoshi gave her a slight nod but eyed her carefully. He still thought of her as a mistress but her outfit made him think otherwise. "Of what position?"

"Doctor," was her plain, simple answer, yet her tone was full of scorn. "Do you – also work for him?"

"Aa. But I would be the one asking the questions." His cold, impassive tone made her winced. "Your name?" He felt it was necessary to know her information. He must acquire all information regarding his new employer.

She was hesitant. Who could blame her? Here she was meeting a stranger, whose presence imposed submission, demanding her to give out her name. "Takani Megumi," she half-whispered, probably assuming he did not catch it. He was shinobi; he heard.

Aoshi engraved the name on his mind. Tomorrow, he would assign Beshimi to gather more information about the 'doctor'. He would not inquire from Takeda. The man was the human counterpart of lies and deception. Aoshi would just have to wait when Takeda would willingly disclose any information regarding the woman. For now her name was the only thing significant.

"I suggest you go back inside. It is not proper for a lady to spend the night outside among men," he emphasized his suggestion with a command. She nodded and bowed her head before dragging her feet inside the mansion.

Aoshi stared at her retreating figure. Just before she closed the door behind her, she took a quick glance at him, only to avert her gaze upon seeing his steady stare.

* * *

**(Present day Tokyo)**

Megumi opened her eyes, wondering if she had just closed it moments ago. It felt like it. How long was she able to sleep? She noticed the brightness illuminating the shoji door. _It looks like morning though…_ Plus, she could hear Misao's cheery voice filtering the air along with a child's bubbly giggles. Indeed it was morning already.

She did not know when she fell asleep. Upon returning to her sleeping quarters, Megumi found herself thinking of just one person. She must have thought of him all the way to her sleep for she found him in her dream. Yet the dream was a scene from her past, replaying to her heart's desire. Megumi sat up, bringing the blanket closer to her. A day ago she would not have liked dreaming of such painful memory. A day ago she would have scorn at the thought of finding pleasure upon meeting Shinomori Aoshi. Well, that was a day ago. Yesterday. This was now – and now, she liked nothing more than to spend time with him.

What was so magical in the dream anyway? He approached her, obtained her identification and then dismissed her. Then why was her heart beating so hard, pounding at every letter that made up his name: S.h.i.n.o.m.o.r.i.A.o.s.h.i. Megumi shook her head violently. _Kami-sama, I am going crazy. Just a simple conversation and here I am, falling head over heals!_

Megumi got up quickly, dressed herself in a flash. Today she will dispel such thoughts. Yes, the thoughts concerning Shinomori Aoshi would be thrown out, ignored and cast aside. Then why was she straining her neck to check if he was around the dojo?

"Good afternoon, Megumi-san. I thought you'd never wake!" Misao met her just outside her room, Kenji by her side. "You must've been really tired."

"What time is it Misao-chan?"

"Well, it's actually after lunch. You practically slept all day, right chibi Kenshin?"

Kenji put up a thumbs-up sign, "Right, 'Sao-neechan." Kenji showed Megumi a paper crane. "Look, Aoshi-niichan help me make paper birdie!" he waved the origami crane, a smile painted with pride.

Megumi had to smile at the child's exuberance and, well, at hearing Aoshi's name. "Wow. That is a very nice paper birdie, Kenji-chan."

"Aoshi-niichan tell me he can make more paper animal," Kenji nodded, as if expecting Megumi not to believe. "You know how to make paper birdie, Aunt Megumi?"

"Not really, Kenji-chan. Maybe you should teach me."

Kenji shook his head. "No. Aoshi-niichan teach you make one. He really good. You like Aoshi-niichan?"

Megumi blushed furiously at the child's question. It was a blessing that Kenshin arrived just in time. "Good morning, Ken-san," she turned her attention to the father instead.

"Good afternoon actually, Megumi-dono," he corrected her. "Sessha hoped you slept well. Can sessha offer you anything? Tea? Lunch?"

"Don't worry about me, Ken-san. I'll help myself in the kitchen. I apologize if I slept late," she gave him a sheepish smile.

Kenshin bowed to her. "No apologies necessary, Megumi-dono." Kenshin turned to his son. "Kenji-chan, time for your bath."

Kenji started running away. "No bath. Bath will make Kenji-chan sick!"

"Oro." Kenshin went running after his mirror-imaged son.

"chibi Kenshin's like me when I was little. I hate to take a bath. I used to give Aoshi-sama headaches about it," Misao laughed at her reminiscing. "Just to make me take a bath, Aoshi-sama would promise me anything, from giving me a new kunai to buying me sweets from the market. Anything."

Megumi could not figure out why Misao was telling her all these. Perhaps the young woman simply wanted to share her experiences with Aoshi. What for? So that Megumi could envy Misao for her relationship with Aoshi? "Aoshi-san loves you very much Misao. Are you in love with him?" she blurted out the question. Somehow, she thought it was the reason for Misao's extreme admiration and idolatry to Aoshi. Megumi sensed Aoshi sees Misao as a younger sister. But how does Misao see him?

The expression was answer enough. "In love with Aoshi-sama? Like how Kaoru is with Himura? Eww. Aoshi-sama is _my _brother, Megumi-san!" she exclaimed with a baffled expression. Misao's face softened. "Perhaps I should make this clear with everybody, ne? Everybody seemed to misjudge how I act towards him. I would follow him to the depths of the world if he leaves again. I would gladly give my life for him if that was the only way he would smile for always. But it doesn't mean I am _in_ love with him. Yet I say this to you, Megumi-san. I love Aoshi-niichan."

Before Megumi could respond, Kenji sped up to them, as fast as he could run. " 'Sao-neechan, help!" He hid behind Misao, while Kenshin came huffing and puffing trying to catch up to his son.

"Maa, maa, Kenji-chan. Bath time or 'Kaasan will bokken us on the head," he said, gasping for breaths.

"You're getting old Himura. Can't even catch up to your chibi self anymore," Misao teased before picking Kenji in her arms, running away from Kenshin.

"Orororo. Not again." Kenshin shot Megumi a desperate look before using his minimized god-like speed to get closer to the retreating figures.

The scene, amusing and all, only brought sadness in Megumi's eyes. She longed for a similar wackiness Kenshin was experiencing. She recalled the days when she and her brothers would run around the house, driving their mother crazy. It was joy. It was delight. It was laughter. It was happiness. Such emotions she had not experienced for so long.

Her attention was averted to the sounds of birds chirping, the sway of the leaves, faint squeals possibly from Misao and Kenji, and a resounding never-ending oros from a bubbling swordsman. All these and thoughts of a certain shinobi made Megumi grasp a new kind of hope. She had spent five years in desolation and despair. It was time to give her self a little break. Her first mission: rummage through the kitchen to find food, hopefully not one of Kaoru's famous recipes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Such a short chapter, and a very lame title sorry! I'm not aware of the timeline when Aoshi started working for Kanryuu, or when Megumi first met him. I chose '1876' for a MAJOR reason. It somehow mirrors the year Aoshi met Aiko, '1867', in backwards…hopefully you get what I mean.**

**Aiko and Megumi are opposites, yet both from the past. Also, I hope you'll notice similarities in both first encounters: Ao pondering, nightime, Meg's presence, identity in question, ya-da, ya-da. Though, Megumi had a much shorter moment with him coz that's how it supposed to be… I figured.**

**Is the story progressing too slow? I'll try to quicken the pace a bit.**

**Miss Hyuga: Aoshi, funny, kinda unusual eh? I wanted to make him 'witty' funny, not like Kenshin-funny. I figured that if the iceblock will be funny, he'll do it through words not actions or babble an 'oro'. Well, glad you find that funny. I'm never good at writing humour fics but I still try. Thanks once again for the review.**

**Kitsune-chan: as always, you've been an avid reviewer and I thank you really. Wow. I'm so HONOURED that I can actually make a person happy. You make me feel happy with things you say in your reviews. I feel guilty not leaving a review on your one-shot fic: "Right there". I actually love that one-shot. The kitsune and the tori-atama…but not in a romantic aspect. That reminds me…I mentioned earlier Sano is coming back, should I make him come back? I'm quite annoyed at his character, heh! Arigatou once more for the review.**

**Whiterabbit: thanks once again for the review. I really think the conversation b/w Ao and Meg was important. I'm surprised you find the previous chapter one of the best. I thought it's one of the bad ones…I guess this chapter is the bad one now…coz way too short and I tried a diff way of writing it. don't know if you can notice it. oh well.**

**Yvonne: glad you like it, but sad you don't like Aiko. Oh well…hopefully you continue reading and reviewing it despite her presence in the story.**


	8. Defence

**Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Defence**

It was already mid-morning yet the streets of Tokyo were still wet with dew. The sun was hidden yet the sky was strangely clear. Aoshi left the dojo after breakfast to attend yet another business matters. This was the day he would be meeting one-on-one with Aiko.

He only had two hours of sleep, then again that was all he required. He could even last two days without sleep, but felt he needed to prepare for such an encounter. The moment he opened his eyes from such light slumber, he quickly dressed. He wanted to dress in his old purple shinobi outfit; it was his most comfortable clothing. But this day in age, such garb would bring trouble. The ninjas had long faded from the face of the earth, well at least from an exterior sense. Many clans still worked underground, just like the Oniwabanshuu. Part of the reason for setting up business in Tokyo, apart from earning profits, was to establish an undercover headquarters in the country's capital. The logical choice was to enter the textile industry, which was blooming in the era.

Aoshi brought his coat's collar closer to him. Wet morning meant a bit of cold chill in the air. The coat was sufficient enough to provide warmth. Misao had often questioned him about the coat. Why the coat? Aoshi mused over it. He purchased the coat upon leaving the Aoiya to find work for him and the four Oniwabans. He wanted something to mask his identity, like the mask Hannya wore to hide his battered face. The coat was a logical choice. Now, he could not let go of it. The piece of clothing was the daily reminder of those years with his four comrades, the hardships and desolation in finding a place for themselves. It was a constant reminder of how Aoshi lost himself with their deaths, obsessed in gaining an austere title, and battling the demon named revenge. The coat was a part of him. The coat was _him_.

He glanced at his pocket watch. It was still too early to proceed to the building that would serve as the main 'headquarters' for the 'fabrics' store. The streets were already bustling with people going to and fro the market. He turned in a different direction though, towards the riverside. He would meditate while waiting. Meditation would soothe his nerves.

The river was silent. The currents were still, undisturbed. The grass did not sway. The leaves did not rustle. It was – silence.

Aoshi found a boulder of rock enough to afford him as a seat. He could simply close his eyes to attain a deep concentration without even assuming a meditative position. He was, after all as Misao had said, the master of meditation.

Slowly, thoughts about the Oniwaban's business flooded his mind. He was concerned about its success. He thought about Aiko, her coincidental connection with it and how he would face her in a few hours. The strangest thought though was of Takani Megumi and the casualness of their conversation the previous night. It still boggled his mind how the two transformed from unspeaking captor-captive acquaintances to let's-talk-and-laugh friends. He shook his head as if the mere action would simply erase his thoughts of her. There was just a feeling of discomfort of how comfortable he had been in her presence. It should not be like that, should it be? They were not supposed to interact like friends. Takani Megumi should stay a distance away from him, shouldn't she?

Aoshi stood up, hands in his coat pocket, staring blankly at the still water ahead of him. Well, 'staring blankly' was not entirely true. He could see a woman's face reflected on the water: a woman with a bright smile yet with sadness in her eyes. He closed his eyes. The image of the young doctor disappeared, only for another face to flash before him. "Aiko…" he murmured under a breath.

* * *

**(1867)**

The sun was already shining brightly. Aoshi outstretched his arms, relieving the slight tension in his muscles. He had a long night. If only today he could relax… Oh, if ever such a word existed in his occupation. He smirked to his heart's content. But today, today would be different. Not only was he relieved of his patrolling duties for the night ahead; but also he was relieved of anything. It was his day off, granted to him by Okashira Makimachi. Alas.

He walked around the grounds of Edojo to look for his fellow ninjas. His youthful psyche wanted to parade and gloat that today he would do nothing at all. Yet it was not his characteristic to be egoistic. So he abandoned the idea. Instead he decided to go watch the daily training held for the young and new Oniwabanshuu, especially those of Omasu and Okon. He had grown closer to the two girls ever since they all met. He felt like he was their older brother, despite the constant teasing of others that Aoshi had a crush on the two young kunoichi. He scoffed at the idea.

As soon as he approached the training hall, he heard loud groans and moans, probably coming from Okon. The girl loved to complain when she was getting quite worked up. He stood by the doorway, hands crossed, ready to bark up teasing remarks at the two girls. Instead his mouth dropped open, literally. Inside the training hall was the young girl from the previous night. She was attired in a ninja outfit. She was showing fluid-like movements throwing kunais to Okon and Omasu, and other young ninja girls.

Aoshi was more than surprised when a kunai landed on the wall beside him, inches away from his head. If it were a tad bit closer, his eyes would have been pierced.

"You shouldn't be spying on kunoichis," the girl mumbled without turning her back. Aoshi heard snickers coming from the others. He collected himself, showing a blank expression as if he was never scared of a kunai piercing him. The girl turned to him and bowed. "Perhaps you would like to assist me in showing them how to fight when attacked by a fellow ninja? I need someone to spar with me."

"I do not wish to fight, or spar. This is my duty-free day. I have no wish to tire myself."

"Oh come on, Aoshi-chan. Don't tell me you're afraid of Aiko-chan here," Okon coaxed. "Plus, we really need this training. Okashira Makimachi said it's a must!"

If only he could roll his eyes, he would. He stepped forward, showed his kodachi to Aiko. "I fight with this."

"And I with this," Aiko held out her right hands. In between her fingers was an iron claw-like weapon.

"Neko-te," he stated with nonchalance. He has never experienced, in training, fighting someone with a neko-te. Heck, he has never even sparred with a female ninja before. "Attack," he ordered her.

Aiko shook her head. "No. The purpose of this training is defence. They need to learn how to defend themselves when attacked by boys, especially if they are ninja trained. Swordsmen will be easy. Ninjas, no. So, you should attack first."

_Whatever._ Aoshi took his stance. In a flash he raced towards the young kunoichi, jumping in the air, intending to attack her from the back. He brought his kodachi down with minimum strength as not to hurt her, with the hope of slightly hitting her on the back. Aiko turned around, meeting his kodachi halfway with her neko-te.

"You scratched the sheath!" Aoshi nearly sounded complaining.

"You should have unsheathed your kodachi first, Shinomori-san," she replied softly, slowly taking away her hand clasping the kodachi. "It's only a scratch. Do not worry, the tips of this neko-te is dull. It wouldn't be enough to scratch a person's skin. Just a sheath."

Aoshi smirked. He took another stance, kodachi still unsheathed, ready to attack. He would use kempo, a fighting technique he was still trying to perfect. He mentally smiled evilly. _It's now or never._ He fixed his eyes on his target, attempting to submit her to his illusion. Within a few seconds Aoshi was moving fluidly, producing multiple shadow effects. Aiko was looking around, trying hard to catch up with the real Aoshi. He grabbed a hold of her, gripping her lightly at the stomach. "You are now defenceless."

Aiko whirled around, trying to grasp free from his hold. Aoshi released her. "You are good, Shinomori-san. No doubt about it," she said timidly. "But not too good," she waved his kodachi at him. Aoshi's eyes narrowed. He didn't even realize that his weapon has been stolen.

"This is important for defence," she turned her attention to the girls. "One should always think of offence. Now he, the attacker," she pointed the kodachi at him. "Has no weapon. But one should always be careful especially with ninjas. Ninjas, like us, are trained fighting with weapons as well as kempo and physical defence-offence." She handed Aoshi back his kodachi. "Arigatou, Shinomori-san. It is a pleasure to train with you."

"Very well," Aoshi only nodded, still miffed his weapon was taken away from him. He left the group without a word. But before stepping out the training hall, he took a glance at Aiko. She was smiling at him, watching him go. Aoshi somehow felt an unusual feeling in the stomach. It felt like this _'crush-thing' _or an admiration towards Aiko. He definitely wanted to know more about her.

* * *

**(Present day Tokyo)**

Her hands were sweaty. She rubbed it on her kimono for Kami-knows how many times now. She was completely nervous was an obvious understatement. She was a nerve-wreck. In a few minutes, Aoshi would appear and the two of them would have to have a conversation. An actual conversation like they used to long, long time ago. She thought about the time when their friendship actually started. It was the day after they first met. She had gathered all her courage to challenge him in a sparring match while training other girls. Aiko had realized Shinomori Aoshi was no ordinary boy. He would grow into a man with formidable strength and intelligence. He was born to be an okashira.

She shook here head. Lately she had been dwelling in the past. She grabbed a piece of biscuit from her desk, munching on it quickly as if someone was about to take it. Where was her father? "Oh right…another business to attend to," she muttered.

She looked around the small room. This would be the main office of the soon-to-be opened store. The fabrics would be arriving soon. The shop should be set up as soon as possible.

Aiko shuffled through some papers containing information about different types of fabrics and cloths. _Silk, satin, cotton… _These would be explained to Aoshi. She drummed her fingers on the desk. Who would have thought she would be in this kind of business, or any kind of business? Obviously not her. When she was younger, she never expected to be anything other than a kunoichi. She thought she would grow old as a kunoichi, have a family as a kunoichi, and die as a kunoichi. But no! Now she would grow old as a businesswoman, would never have her own family as a businesswoman, and would die as a businesswoman. Yes, a 'happy' life indeed.

Someone knocked, her eyes widened. Was she panicking? She walked to the door and opened it. _Go away…_ "Come in…" should she still call him okashira? They were no longer ninjas. "Shinomori-san."

"Watanabe-san," he nodded to acknowledge her. She stiffened. Should she correct him? No, many people already identify her with the name.

"Please Shinomori-san. Just Aiko-san would be fine." She motioned for him to take a seat in front of the desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"Aa."

_He still talked little. _"What do you think of the store? My father was the one who chose it, thinking Okina would find it to his liking," she handed him the cup, avoiding eye contact. _Before, I could look him to the eye without blinking._

"Aa, but I noticed it needed a few repairs."

"Of course. Also, decorations would do a great deal to attract customers." She took a seat across from him, still avoiding his eyes, if he was even looking at her. "Here are the types of fabrics we would be selling. I have also made sketches regarding kimonos, yukatas, some European shirts, the kind…" she slid the pile of papers to him. "Are we also setting up the sewing shop here? The building is big enough."

Aoshi nodded, eyes on the papers she gave him. "These are good Aiko-ch…san," he frowned at his sudden mistake. Aiko caught it.

The two were engulfed in a deadly silence. Aiko did not know what to say while Aoshi looked intently through the sketches. Aiko was trying to think of what else to be discussed with him. Why won't her brain work?

"How is Okina?"

He looked up. "The old man is fine especially when he's around sake and women."

Aiko nodded with a smile. She was always fond of the old man. _This is good. Just ask about the other Oniwabanshuu._ "What about Hannya? Does his still work for you?"

Aoshi's fists hardened at the mention of the name. He nearly crumpled the piece of paper he was holding. Aiko noticed the expression on his face turn from unemotional and blank to grave and anger. She bit on her tongue. She knew she said something wrong; well it was apparent the mention of Hannya's name was the catalyst. He pierced her eyes with cold daggers, piercing her heart.

"Hannya is…dead." His tone was a whisper but loud enough. "As well as Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijo."

Aiko felt as if someone slammed her to a wall. She knew very well those men. They were Aoshi's most trusted Oniwabanshuu comrades. Unaware of tears welling in her eyes, she asked in a whisper, "How?"

Aoshi stood up, and she feared he would strike her. He turned his back on her, approached the door, and walked out. Before he closed the door behind him he said in the deadliest tone Aiko had ever heard uttered by a man, "I killed them." With that, he was gone.

It was all she needed to hear to submit to her tears, sobbing. To learn your friends were dead was painful enough. Aiko was not sure if she was crying because Aoshi said he killed them, or because he walked away from her, or because of the tone in his voice when he said those words.

Aoshi stopped midway from the doorway. He was angry. What? At her fro bringing _it_ up? It certainly was not her fault. Why does at the moment he was thinking she was so insensitive and uncaring of his feelings? She certainly did not know what had transpired five years ago. Aoshi closed his eyes. Should he go back inside to explain everything to her? Does 'everything' include telling her his whole past, especially his shameful involvement with Takeda and his over-the-edge revenge with Battousai?

Aoshi walked forward. _Now is not the time. _He would have to explain his disgusting behaviour towards an innocent question to her, sooner rather than later. But at the very moment, Aoshi just needed to get away.

He was not completely healed from the past after all.

* * *

**A/N: This is prolly the ugliest chapter I've written. I personally hate it myself so feel free to hate it too. I'm being unfair esp bcoz Aiko is here, and coz she's my creation I like her. but… I was writing this chapter when I found out that this fic has been deleted by ffnet.**

**Then everything went wrong. I would wanna fix it but… there's no sense now. I couldn't even get myself to read it.**

**Reason it has been deleted… my fault actually but ffnet should've warned me. I should've read all those guidelines before posting that prologue with only the song and that chapter with my whole rambling a' notes.**

**Other than that, I don't think there was any other reason why it has been deleted. So, hopefully the support for this fic will continue.**

**Neko-te – weapon female ninjas often use. It's this claw-like blades fastened on a leather band that can be wrapped around the palm, so that each claw-like blade is inserted in between each finger.**


	9. Ohagi and Kenji Equals Crazy

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: I love writing this chapter, considering my love-hate relationship with the previous one. There's another humour ingredient in here. hopefully ppl would enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Ohagi and Kenji Equals Crazy**

"But Aoshi-sama, I want to stay here," the young woman begged her guardian, pulling the sleeve of his white shirt like a little girl.

Aoshi gently pulled away from Misao's tight grasp. She was wrinkling his shirt. The girl knew no reason but he would not give way. "Misao, you still have school. You've already missed a day of it." He gave her a look that stated his decision was final.

It was the afternoon after the horrible meeting-gone-wrong with Aiko. He still hasn't talked to her. He should, he knew that. But he was still not ready to face her yet. So he spent the rest of the morning looking for a possible lodging where he could stay while he was in Tokyo. He felt he and Misao had overstayed their welcome with the Himuras.

"You are _soooo_ unfair, Aoshi-sama!" Misao pouted knowing she had lost the battle with Aoshi. "But the moment school ended, which is in two week's time, I'll be racing here from Tokyo. I'll even bring Okina just to show you my revenge," she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Aoshi desperately wanted to roll his eyes. As if Okina's presence could thwart his peace of mind. Well, Okina was capable of it, but Aoshi would not admit that, even to himself. "Understood. But tomorrow you'll be on the train to Kyoto. I would be inquiring about the women's college here in Tokyo, just to see if it was good compared to that of Kyoto's. If it were, I would consider transferring you here."

Misao jumped and squealed. Then she tackled Aoshi, jumping and squealing still. "You are _soooo_ good, Aoshi-sama. The best oniichan and guardian, and ninja E-VERR! Ooh…Wait, I should tell the Himuras about my departure for tomorrow. Chibi Kenshin will be _soooo_ disappointed," she skipped out of the room just like that.

Aoshi shook his head. The real purpose of his visit to Misao's room was to fill her in about their business, but the girl managed to divert his attention by asking if she could stay at the Himuras longer. Aoshi's attention was diverted into disagreeing with her. For all he knows, it was what Misao intended at the beginning: to escape his business lectures. He stepped out of the room and slowly closed the shoji door. It baffled him how he nearly collided with Megumi. He did not even realize she was approaching.

"Takani-san," he acknowledged.

Megumi offered her a big smile. "Aoshi-san! How was your morning?"

He mentally frowned at the question, but he couldn't take out the frustrating morning on her. "It was good, Takani-san. And you?"

Together they walked towards the kitchen. "Well… I was asleep all throughout the whole morning," she laughed sheepishly. "But it was good, considering I had a pleasurable dream," her eyes glinted.

Aoshi cocked a brow. Dream? What was her dream? It was not his business to inquire. Right? "And the dream was about?" He could not resist. Why couldn't he just control himself? It was not his business.

"So, you wanna know huh?" she poked him at the stomach. It perplexed him how she could easily feel casual around him now. "Well, it was a trip down to memory lane. I'm telling you Aoshi-san, when I woke up, it gave me a big smile."

She was being vague. He nodded. At least this dream was no nightmare. "I have something to tell you that might also bring you a smile," he stated in casualness. When was he ever concerned for her to smile? "While I was looking for a place to stay here in Tokyo, I happened upon Dr. Gensai. I mentioned you are here, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course. I should be visiting him and his granddaughters before I leave."

"He mentioned to me about a new hospital in need of highly skilled doctors. I mentioned, as well as his awareness, that you are most qualified," he told her. In all actuality, Aoshi had sought out the doctor; inquired about the hospital and implied about Megumi. The doctor agreed Megumi was a perfect candidate. "You should apply, Takani-san. In that case, you would be staying in Tokyo."

Megumi's eyes widened, but it had joy dancing upon her dark orbs. She stood motionless for a moment before uttering in a low voice, "Aoshi-san! That news is most welcoming. I, I… I think I should do as you say."

"Takani-san, you should think about it before you decide. Although, the hospital I believe has a good reputation even if it has only been around for the past three years."

She shook her head. "No, Aoshi-san. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for. I would apply. Will you tell me where this hospital is? I would go there tomorrow."

"Aa. It is nearby where the Oniwaban's new store will be. I will show you myself." _There, I offered her my assistance._

"Would you like some tea?"

"Aa." Aoshi watched Megumi prepare the tea in a meticulous manner as if it was the most delicate thing. She might as well perform a chado (tea ceremony) with the way she was making his tea. He was so caught up watching her careful way when he unconsciously reached for a platter of ohagi on the table. Megumi's eyes widened in alarm. "_AOSHIII,"_ she sqeaked.

"Hm?" he asked upon biting on the ohagi. He swallowed hard which was probably the stupidest thing he did. Immediately his whole face turned a slight pink then into a deep red. His eyes watered. His mouth and throat felt dry. He choked. He coughed. A horrible sensation shot from the pit of his stomach to his head. Was he dying?

Megumi rushed to his side to pat his back while he was subjected to a fit of coughing. "I tried to warn you…" she snorted, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

Aoshi was able to muster his voice to speak. "What – was – that?" he croaked, blue eyes turning into a deep grey.

Megumi took his tea and brought it to him. "Here, drink this first. It'll make you feel better." Aoshi did as she told him. "That was Kaoru's first batch of ohagi. I was teaching her how to make them. Instead of sugar she put salt," she sighed. "She managed to put sugar in the second batch. I told her to rid of these ones," she pointed at the platter, which hold about twenty ohagis. "Guess she just doesn't want to waste food."

"I thought I was dying," he muttered under his breath. The coughing had subsided. His eyes had turned back to its shade of blue yet the depth of its hue was still missing. He drank the rest of the tea in one gulp.

Megumi laughed. "You crack me up, Aoshi-san. Was this your first experience with Kaoru's cooking?"

He shook his head. "Iie. I have tasted Kamiya's sashimi before. I thought it rivalled Omasu's sashimi."

Megumi choked. "What? Are you sure it was Kaoru's cooking? Well I guess she's starting to improve gradually. Then again, sashimi is raw fish or seafood," she clicked her tongue. "More tea?"

Aoshi handed her his cup. "Please." He needed more drink to drown away the lingering taste of the ohagi from his tongue. Also, Megumi's tea preparation was a sight to see.

Misao, carrying Kenji, suddenly barged inside the kitchen. "Is there something wrong? I heard some coughing and squealing from here."

"Aoshi-niichan, is you okay?" Kenji asked, noticing the slight reddening of Aoshi's face, remnants of what he had gone through minutes ago. Misao approached him, examining his face carefully.

"What happened to you, Aoshi-sama? You're all flushed. Have you been crying?" she asked with a look of innocence. Aoshi clearly knew she was teasing him. He simply ignored her.

"Your Aoshi-sama took a bite from one of those ohagis," Megumi filled her in as she handed the teacup to Aoshi.

Misao laughed hard, clutching her stomach. She set Kenji down. Aoshi was coughing once more. "Was the ohagi that bad?"

"Kaoru put four cups of salt," Megumi shrugged her shoulders in an understatement. She was still standing beside where Aoshi sat. She automatically patted Aoshi's back as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. Misao was too busy laughing her head off to notice this unusual interaction between the doctor and the shinobi. Except for one person in the room.

* * *

Kenji wrinkled his eyebrows. He was confused with what was happening. His Misao-neechan had run to the kitchen to find his Aoshi-niichan looking like he was sick. Then Misao-neechan was laughing at Aoshi-niichan after Aunt Megumi mentioned the bad ohagi his okaasan made. His eyes stayed on Aunt Megumi patting gently Aoshi-niichan's back. He needed to know something. 

"Aunt Megumi," he said in his loudest voice. What was the word he heard his otousan call his okaasan? Ah-hah! "Are you Aoshi-niichan's KO-I-SHI?" he shouted the question out loud because his Misao-neechan was laughing so loudly. He gave them a big smile as everybody stared at him. _Goodie. Even Misao-neechan stop her crazy laughing._

Aoshi choked on his tea. Megumi's mouth dropped open. Misao stopped laughing. The room was silent. Kenji was looking at them with the biggest, most innocent smile a child can produce. All. Were. silent. No one stirred, not even when Yahiko entered the room, reached for an ohagi, popped the whole thing in his mouth, and cursed and screamed his head off.

Nope. No one moved. Except for Yahiko who ran to the well for water.

* * *

**A/N2: for all those Kaoru fans, sorry if I'm using her as the obj of humour in this chapter. I'm no Kaoru fan, I like her don't get me wrong, and I don't despise her (as much as I despise Kagome from _Inuyasha_). Please forgive me, heh. At least Aoshi loved her sashimi! w/c is a big thing since Ao's the type of person who seemed not to eat meat but not necessarily a vegan.**

**Also, I'm ff the manga in this fic not the anime; but I want to include the granddaughters of Dr. Gensai.**

**If I'm making any mistake in my Japanese, pls. Let me know…**

**Sashimi- thinly sliced raw seafood or fish. Haven't tasted one but a friend of mine loves it to death.**

**Ohagi – sweet rice balls**

**Chado – tea ceremony**

**Koishii – dear, darling**


	10. Nothin' bout love makes sense

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: 10th chap yay, I guess? Still standing? Technically no. it has been deleted. Sigh. I was hoping that by the 10th chap I'll have about 25 or so reviews. Well…not anymore. But who cares. For those who still support this, I dedicate this chapter to all of you.**

**Story is slow, I know…10 chaps and still a span of hmmm 3 days in the story? I'll try to quicken the pace.

* * *

**

Nothin' bout love is less than confusing

You can win when you're losing, stand when you're falling

I can't figure it out.

Nothin' bout love can make an equation nothin' short of amazing

Wish I could explain it

But I don't know how.

_- LeAnn Rimes' "Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense"

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense**

There was a huge scowl painted on two children's faces. Well, technically, on a child and a young woman's face. Misao gave one last pleading look at Aoshi who was holding the hand of Kenji. "Please Aoshi-sama, for chibi Kenshin's sake."

Aoshi turned to the child. "Himura-chan, you understand that Misao-neechan needs to go to school right?" Kenji seemed baffled by the question but nodded his head anyway. Whatever his Aoshi-niichan said was right, even if it meant Misao-neechan had to leave.

" 'Sao-neechan back?" he directed the question to Aoshi-niichan. He only nodded.

Misao sighed out loud. "Okay fine. But I promise the moment school ends I'd be on the next train to Tokyo." The train conductor hollered the train was about to depart. Misao frowned to mask the sadness in her eyes. She was also traveling alone for the first time. She went down on her knees and hugged Kenji. "You remember the new trick I taught you to escape taking a bath, okay?" Mischief gleamed in her eyes.

Kenji raised a thumb. "Shinobi Kenji will not let otousan catch him," he said out loud causing squeals from Misao.

"Oh well sayonara." She gave them a wicked smile. If Aoshi-sama would not wield to her, then she would have the last laugh. Before stepping onto the train, she gave a rather loud comment, "Aoshi-sama, take care of your koishii," pointing to Megumi. "And your cute little _son,_" she pointed then to Kenji, making sure many passer-bys will hear every single word. "Bye, Megumi-san." With that, she disappeared.

Megumi was blushing. Aoshi wanted to smack himself. Kenji, well, the child was more confused than ever. His question was never answered the previous day. He rather found it funny how his question made Aoshi-niichan choke and choke and choke. Now, Misao-neechan just called Aunt Megumi Aoshi-niichan's ko-i-shi.

"Son? Aoshi-niichan and Aunt Megumi has son? Where? Can I play with him?"

_What is up with this child and his comments about me and Aoshi?_ Megumi was deep in thoughts as she gazed at Kenshin's firstborn. Kenji was the very first human being to ever think something was going on between her and Aoshi. He kept making these silly comments and questions that could simply shock her and catch Aoshi by surprise. Misao did even help making the matter worse. _Maybe offering to baby-sit Kenji is a big mistake._ But who would take care of Kenji? Both Kenshin and Kaoru had financial errands to take care. It was the least Megumi could do after the couple had so gracefully offered their home to her. She would just have to deal with it if Kenji made another silly – real silly – comments about Aoshi and her.

"Hospital is this way, Takani-san," Aoshi said staring after the departing train. All Megumi could do was nod, follow Aoshi to wherever he may lead her with Kenji in tow.

The newly built hospital was a few blocks away from the city market. It would only take about fifteen minutes to twenty minutes of walk from the train station to it. Aoshi and Megumi took about forty-five minutes before they reached their destination. Kenji was the main reason for the delay. The child consistently made stops at different stalls; especially the food stalls at the market. He was amazed by how so many had set up shop that day. It felt like Sakura Festival all over again. Kenji even managed to make Aoshi buy him a toy top painted with the colours of the rainbow.

But the visit to the hospital was not in vain, considering it took the trio a longer trek than the amount of their stay. Apparently Dr. Gensai had already referred Megumi to the hospital administration; and the fact that Megumi carried the same family name as the famous Takani doctors of Aizu was a major plus. She was offered a two-month internship at the hospital before the actual hiring. Megumi quickly accepted. She would start the next week.

"Aoshi-san, I must truly thank you for the trouble," she said, a new kind of cheeriness formed in her voice.

"No need Takani-san," Aoshi shrugged it off. He actually felt better knowing there was a bigger chance Megumi would stay in Tokyo. Not that it had anything to do with his delight or peace of mind. It was simply a friend being happy for a friend. Nothing. More.

The two walked back along the crowded market much to Kenji's pleasure. The child was simply full of cheerfulness. _No wonder he gets along with Misao._ Something caught Kenji's attention. It was a Western sweet called chocolate. Aoshi had tasted one before, found it too sweet for his tastes.

"What is brown thing?" Kenji inquired.

"The gaijins (foreigners) call it CHOCOLATE," the vendor answered. "It is very sweet, little boy. You would like it." Kenji was easily convinced, giving his Aoshi-niichan _the_ look. Aoshi nodded to the vendor, fishing in his pocket for the payment.

Kenji took one bite at it and a big smile formed on his lips. He loved it. "Aunt Megumi like _tsoko-leyt_?" he asked trying his hard to imitate how the vendor called the brown sweets. He flashed his teeth stained with chocolate. Megumi bent down, nodding.

Aoshi stared at the kid in amusement. He had always been comfortable around small children despite how people would think. He may be a hard, emotionless man but around kids like Kenji, he was a different being. He watched the interaction between Kenji and Megumi. Why did it suddenly occur to him that Megumi would be a good mother? That was a strange thought. He turned his gaze away from them. His eyes rested on a figure staring at them, rather at him. When it finally registered who it was, Aoshi's eyes narrowed. There in the middle of the street stood Aiko, simply gazing. She turned to walk away upon noticing Aoshi's stare.

"Takani-san, please stay here. I'll be back." He did not even let Megumi reply or react. In a flash he was standing beside Aiko. How he did that, well he did what he can do. He used his shinobi skill, which would be apparent to any bystander. A stupid action but he was desperate.

He reached for Aiko's arm to stop her from walking away. He needed to explain to her what happened the previous day. Why he reacted in a certain way. He just needed to explain. "Yamamoto-san…"

She looked up to him. She looked so small and frail. No one would suspect she was a ninja of admirable strength. "Shinomori-san."

"Yesterday… Forgive me," he whispered.

She halfway turned to him unable to meet his gaze. "You need not explain, Shinomori-san. I should be careful with my questions next time." The tone in her voice…what was it? It was neither biting nor sarcastic. Yet it was not gentle and soft. It was a mere business tone Aoshi had used so many times.

Aoshi turned to her fully. "It was wrong of me; and I intend to explain. But this is neither the place nor the time. Aiko-chan," he used the familiar endearment. "Please. Have dinner with me." Aoshi was surprised at his forwardness and at the tone of his voice. It seemed like he was begging.

She gave him a soft smile. "I do not think your wife would appreciate," she inclined her head. Aoshi did not need to look or ask whom she was referring to. It was obvious.

"Takani-san is a friend I escorted to the hospital. She is a doctor soon to work there," he explained. "Please, consider the dinner. Aiko-chan."

Aiko finally looked him straight in the eye. She missed gazing at those deep blue eyes. She gathered her courage to do what she longed to do. She touched his cheek. "Hai, Aoshi-san. Dinner would be lovely."

Aoshi closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her hand on his cheeks. Usually he would scoff at this display of affection in public. But he didn't care. He missed that touch for Kami knows how many years. "I will be at the Hizashi Inn to pick you up." Aiko nodded. Aoshi turned to walk back to where Megumi and Kenji were. "Arigatou Aiko-chan," he mumbled, knowing full well her shinobi ears heard it.

* * *

"_Takani-san, please stay here. I'll be back."_

When Megumi looked up, Aoshi was already gone. She was puzzled at his urgency. He moved so fast she initially assumed there was an enemy attack. She pulled Kenji closer to her, making sure the child would be protected even if it meant she would be hurt first. It was a wrong assumption. False alarm. Instead, she saw Aoshi catch up with a woman, about ten feet from where they were standing. _Who is she?_ Her curiosity was increasing every second that passed as she watched Aoshi talked to her. She felt her nails digging deeper in her palms. Why was her fists clenched so hard? Was she irritated because Aoshi was talking to a woman, who by no means was a very pretty woman? She was attired in a beautiful yellow kimono, with intricate flower patterns.

Megumi automatically straightened her rather plain kimono. She thought the blue kimono she had on was pretty, now it looked really plain compared to the other woman's. Megumi smirked. _I'm taller than her though. So? Does that make a difference? Well, if I were to kiss Aoshi I wouldn't have to crane my neck so hard and I wouldn't have to stand tiptoes and…_ Megumi swallowed hard. What. Was. Happening. To. Her? First she was feeling a pang of jealousy towards the other woman. Then, she was imagining herself kissing Aoshi? Megumi rolled her eyes. _This was the effect of Kaoru's ohagis. I'm sure of it._ Sure, blame it on the innocent woman.

Megumi's eyes widened a bit. The woman was touching Aoshi's cheek. Such display of public affection. Who was she whom Aoshi would allow such an act? _A cousin, I bet._

"Ouchie, Aunt Megumi," Kenji cried. Megumi did not even realize she had tightened her grasp on the child.

"Gomen nasai, Kenji-chan. Aunt Megumi did not mean to hurt you," she bent over to kiss the reddening wrist of the child. Was she that disturbed by what the woman did to Aoshi? Megumi averted her eyes from the couple ahead.

* * *

Kenji was enjoying the tsokoleyt Aoshi-niichan had bought. He was so happy. In his pocket was the toy top his oniichan had also given him. In fact, he was so happy he was willing to share his tsokoleyt to Aunt Megumi. He offered it to him. He heard his Aoshi-niichan tell Aunt Megumi to stay. He was gone in a blink. 

Kenji blinked. Where did he go? _Wowie. It fast. Like what 'tousan showed Yahiko-niichan when sword playing. Aoshi-niichan really good like 'Sao-neechan said. Oro. A girl? Who is she? Aoshi-niichan's ko-I-shi also?_ He looked up to his Aunt Megumi. _Will she hit Aoshi-niichan with bokken like 'kaasan do to 'tousan? Oro. _

_Aoshi-niichan talk long with her. Ano... She touch Aoshi-niichan cheek. Is that KISU (kiss) like what Yahiko-niichan said? Oro._

_Ouchie. Ouchie. Ouchie. What wrong with Aunt Megumi? My hand hurt from her hold. She is mad. Ooh. She is mad at Aoshi-niichan. Uh-oh. Bokken to the head._

"_Gomen nasai, Kenji-chan. Aunt Megumi did not mean to hurt you."_

"It okay Aunt Megumi. Aoshi-niichan KISU the woman. You is mad. You is Aoshi-niichan ko-I-shi. Aoshi-niichan KISU you, not her," he gave Aunt Megumi a loving pat on the back. He will have a nice talk with Aoshi-niichan so Aunt Megumi will not be mad anymore. Especially now that Aunt Megumi was all red and choking. Kenji gave a stern look to his Aoshi-niichan as he inched closer to them. He tapped his foot on the ground, one hand gently patting Aunt Megumi's back, the other firmly waving a finger at Aoshi-niichan.

* * *

Megumi straightened out once Aoshi approached. She brushed off the last _silly _comments the child made. How does she react to him now without sounding so unnatural? She thought of a foxy remark to him. Hmm. Umm. "She your sister, Aoshi-san?" _What the heck?_

Aoshi cocked a brow. "Gomen if I did not have the chance to introduce you. She is the business partner I told you."

"Oh. She is very beautiful," she remarked trying to sound as normal as possible. She slightly pulled Kenji who was still giving an oblivious Aoshi some stern glares. Aoshi only nodded, in agreement or simply for a reaction Megumi does not know.

"We should head back to the dojo, Takani-san. I have a dinner engagement to attend to."

Megumi hid her frown. Why did she have the feeling this 'dinner engagement' had something to do with Aoshi rushing to the small, pretty woman's side? "Sure, sure," she answered which came out in an irritated manner. If Aoshi noticed he chose to ignore it. She wanted badly to pinch herself from all that was happening. _Nothing about love really made sense in the first place._ She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whaaaat?" she exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon, Takani-san?"

Megumi did not even realize she talked out loud. She did not care. Her first concern was the last thought that entered her mind. She stayed unmoving for a full minute. "Oh nothing, Aoshi-san, nothing at all. I was just thinking of something…"

The three resumed walking. Megumi would have to have a nice long talk with herself before she sleeps. She would need to clear her mind. Aoshi and love should never be in the same sentence when it came to her. It should never be. Should. Never. Be. Then why was she unconsciously smiling?

* * *

Well, this is as far as I can go, or write, at the moment. I had been fortunate before this fic's been deleted that there are few ppl who support this. Right now? Well, I'm very grateful to **kitsune-chan and Yvonne **for the continued support. Next chapter will take a little longer. I'll try to find another inspiration. 

Reviews would really help, as it can point out the hi's and low's of the fic.

If you happen to read this, a review, even a one-liner would help. Heehee. Till next time…


	11. The Setting Sun

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: **

**Mij-** Here's more of present-day Aiko. What really got me interested in this pairing were those wonderful Ao/Meg writers. Hopefully, some of them would come back & post another fic once more. Thank u so much for the review. Highly appreciated.

**Miss Hyuga** – glad you're back. Heehee. Thanks for the update on your fic. Cant wait what's nxt, esp b/w Aoshi and Misao. honestly your fic is the only good Ao/Meg left here in FFNET w/the end of Miss Keishiko's fic. sigh. there's not a lot to look forward to right now, eh? oh well...

**Kitsune-chan** – as always…you're so loyal to this fic. Thank u. I love writing Kenji's perspective for some reasons. Heh.

**Yvonne** – c'mon, give Aiko a chance…plus, she's giving Meg more reason to accept her attraction to Aoshi, right? Hopefully u wont lose interest in this fic just coz of Aiko. Thank u for the review.

On to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Setting Sun**

**(1867)**

"Aoshi." Hannya came out of nowhere. Aoshi tried hard to mask his surprise. He was deep in thoughts about a certain young kunoichi that he had not the chance to realize his friend was nearby. If there was no mask at all, Aoshi could have seen the raising of the Hannya's brow. "Did I startle you," he rather stated it.

Hannya had been one of the few people Aoshi trusted the most. He was Aoshi's senior by three years. Out of everyone in the Oniwabanshuu, Hannya probably was the only one who can read Aoshi's mind and understand the younger boy's feelings. Their friendship only grew deeper once Aoshi started teaching Hannya the art of kempo, which Aoshi was still trying to perfect.

"I was just deep in thoughts, Hannya," Aoshi said as a matter-of-factly. "Have you got it?"

Hannya handed him a piece of paper. "Name, Yamamoto Aiko. Aged, 12. Birthdate, September 21, 1854. Occupation, Oniwabanshuu kunoichi," Hannya enumerated what was on the list. "Interests, Shinomori Aoshi."

Aoshi glared at him. "The last information I deem irrelevant and fictitious for your amusement."

"Sou desu ka? Then why did you request for an immediate report on the young girl? I do not think she is of threat, Aoshi. Unless a threat to your peace of mind?" he whistled.

"Hmph. I was simply curious about this person."

Hannya turned to go. "Well, I better go back to my post. Also, you might want to know that 'this person' is approaching you in about five seconds," with that, Hannya was gone.

Aoshi turned around and came face-to-face with the said person. He folded his arms, looking down at her coldly. "Are you here to ask for another spar?"

"Hannya-chan moved so fast, ne?"

She once again ignored his question. "Hannya-chan?" he winced at it. He had never heard anyone call Hannya with an honorific attached to it. "You seemed to develop a friendship with everyone now, Yamamoto," he remarked sarcastically.

She laughed. "He came to me after the training this morning. He asked for some of my personal information. He told me you asked for it."

Aoshi coughed. "Nani? I, I, I never asked him for such," he denied half-heartedly. _Revenge on Hannya!_ That was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Aiko looked around her, appreciating the wonderful sunshine glistening the surroundings. It was already midday and the sun had risen to its brightness. The day was neither too hot nor too cool. It was perfect. "I do not mind, Shinomori-san. But hopefully you find in you the will to trust me. I am not such a bad person," she walked towards the Imperial garden. Aoshi followed her automatically. Aiko sat down on the well-tended grass. A willow tree was shading the area. "It is such a lovely day today, ne?"

"Aa." Aoshi sat down beside her. He rested both his arms on his bended knees. "How long are you going to stay here in Edo?"

"I do not know. I am waiting for Okashira Makimachi's arrival in two weeks. From then, I will learn of his commands. Did you know that Okashira will bring his young granddaughter with him in Edo?"

Aoshi frowned. This was brand new information. "Misao-chan will be with his grandfather?" He mentally noted to inquire about it from Okina.

"Misao? You know of her?"

"Aa. I watched over her when I was still at the Aoiya in Kyoto. She was a rather – devious – child," amusement played in his eyes as he recalled the naughty and playful smile on the child's face. "She is only four but already has the heart of the warrior."

"You are very fond of her, I assume? Little children are always fun when they're around. I have always wanted to have a little brother or sister." Aiko drew her knees together to rest her head on top of it. She stole a look at Aoshi whose eyes had already softened from the coldness minutes ago.

"Misao is _my_ little sister," he said, as if trying to convince someone who did not believe. "I was an orphan, with no knowledge of my family whatsoever. The Oniwabanshuu is my family now." Aoshi did not know why he suddenly shared the information to her. In the first place she did not even ask. The two stayed silent, staring blankly at the small pond in the garden. "Forgive me if I had not welcomed you to the clan."

Aiko beamed. "Arigatou, Shinomori-san. To be part of the Oniwabanshuu is an honour as well as pride to anyone." She took something from her uniform pocket wrapped in white handkerchief. She offered one to Aoshi. "I stole this rice cracker from the kitchen. I could not go on an hour without eating," she explained in sheepishness.

Aoshi shook his head but gave her a small smile. A warrior should never smile; it was an unmentioned rule to all. A smile would always be a weakness in the battlefield. A child, on the other hand, had the right to smile whatever the situation might be. And Aoshi? He was a warrior child. So all he could do was give a 'small' smile, not showing his weakness but exercising his right. "Tell me more about yourself, Aiko-chan," he wanted to know more about her.

* * *

**(Present day Tokyo)**

Aoshi gazed down at the woman walking beside him. The setting sun's beam had crowned a halo on her dark head, making her look innocent and younger, just like the night they first met. It amazed him how easily he found comfort in talking to her after all those years of not seeing each other. "It felt as if it was only yesterday that we met by the bridge," he said.

"Oh yes. That night," she laughed. "I remember it clearly like the back of my hand. You interrogated me before letting me pass. I am glad, though, of how you behaved. If you had simply let me pass, I wouldn't get to know you." Aoshi led her to a clearing nearby the river. It was a peaceful night. "So are you going to tell me what are those?" she pointed to the bento boxes he had in his hand.

"I promised dinner, but I think it would be appropriate if we take it some place private. Any restaurant would have bystanders listening to our conversation."

"Still have the shinobi spirit in keeping secrecy and privacy, ne?"

Aoshi chose the exact same spot he had meditated at the previous day. The sky was of golden hue as the sun began its decline. Aoshi had arrived at the Hizashi Inn, where Aiko was staying, a little too early. If he was in great anticipation, who knew? The minute he got back at the dojo with Megumi and Kenji, he went to inform Kenshin and Kaoru of his dinner engagement and his plan to reside at another place. After that, he rushed to the Akabeko to order bento boxes for him and Aiko. "We forgot the blanket."

"Well, I can sit on the grass. I wouldn't mind. It's not wet," Aiko assured him. Aoshi actually felt bad because her kimono would be ruined. She looked pretty in it after all. She always looked pretty to him anyway. She sat down to show him it was really no bother.

_Just when I left my coat behind._ If he had it, he could have used it as a small picnic mat for her. Aoshi handed her one bento box. He was well aware of her fondness for food, picking out the items he remembered she loved.

With all the demureness and modesty Aiko had been reared of, she certainly went a bit wild when it came to simple pleasures in life, like eating. Maybe it was the first thing Aoshi admired of her. The two of them were children of war. Aoshi lived up to the label; but Aiko chose to be herself. Aoshi instantly noticed the big smile plastered on her face as she opened the bento box. She did not need to say anything for Aoshi to know she was delighted. The two of them began eating.

"Still fond of food, Aiko-chan?" he observed.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it now, eating is a passion. Life is too short if we do not enjoy the best foods life has to offer. What about you? Still the light eater? Don't tell me you rather drink tea than eat an ohagi?"

Aoshi coughed. He still could not forget the _sensation_ he got from Kamiya's ohagi. "I think it will take me some time to enjoy an ohagi," he smirked, knowing Aiko would not comprehend with it. "Your father had mentioned the two of you had traveled to Europe. Did you enjoy it?"

"Europe is a beautiful continent, very interesting. My father once said that he wanted to retire there someday."

"And you?"

"I have not decided my fate yet. In fact, I have no vision of the future, specially of the day ahead."

Aoshi frowned. Where was the woman who preached nothing but optimism in life? Why did she sound miserable? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling though, even her eyes does not convey sadness. But why does she sound miserable? "I still want to apologize for yesterday," he said slowly. "You asked an innocent question. You did not deserve my outburst."

"It was not my place to ask about it," she looked away.

"But you have the right, for Hannya and the others had been your friends." Aoshi's jaw hardened. His forehead creased. Was he ready now to talk about it? "They died – protecting me," he closed his eyes, trying to block the pain.

Aiko put down the bento box, ready to listen to whatever tale Aoshi would relate. Aoshi turned to her. "Many things have happened, Aiko. Many things I am not proud of. It caused many people pain and suffering… and all because of poor judgement. I was never the good okashira the Oniwabanshuu had envisioned me to be."

She took his hand and held it close to her. "I do not know what happened. I may never know how it felt. But one thing for certain, you had been a good Okashira the short time I served you. Whatever happened will not thwart my respect for you."

"I think not," was his only response. The opium and his cruelty to Megumi, the revenge and Battoussai, the alliance with Makoto Shishio, the assault on Okina and the pain bestowed on Misao… would she still respect him? "I caused their deaths because of my obsession to claim the title of the strongest. You had been right all along. It is not for me to claim and prove it."

Aiko bowed her head down. He knew she does not know how to respond. How could she? Did she not convince him, long, long time ago that the particular title was useless? What mattered was the belief and faith in one's self. But Aoshi had been too stubborn to comply. In due time he will tell her. Not. Right. Now. He was still too wounded. He was still unready.

"Makimachi Misao is now the current Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. She has a new vision for the clan, and Okina and I are willing to see that vision push through," Aoshi informed her. Well, whatever that vision may be, Aoshi will support him. For a brief moment he felt amused at the thought of Misao. She had never acted like she was the Okashira. Often, she would use the title to get her way around Okina and the others. Thank Kami for Misao. She was Aoshi's only source of contentment at the moment.

"Okashira Makimachi's granddaughter?" Aiko brought him back to reality. "Misao-chan? The last time I saw her; she was a mere six-year old. A child with the heart of a warrior as you had said long time ago."

Aoshi stared at her in amazement. He had said that, did he not? She had remembered what he said? He wondered if she remembered every single conversation they had. He thought about it everyday before his obsessive revenge on Kenshin took over. Heck, she was on his mind before all the tragedy happened. Now, she was back in his life. He picked up the now untouched bento box. "Eat Aiko. I wouldn't want you missing these simple pleasures." Aiko accepted it gladly.

The two stayed by the riverside until the sun has finally submitted itself to slumber. The night sky was ornamented with delicate jewels of the sky and the bright moon cast its light upon the streets. The river glistened with its soft murmurs. It felt like before, their conversations. Aiko and Aoshi. Two friends who found comfort and love from each other on the verge of war. If only things were still that simple now…

* * *

**Next chapter Megumi meets Aiko…finally!**


	12. A Chance Meeting

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**thanks for all those who religiously review this fic. idea for this fic is coming a little slow at the moment, plus i have a part-time work for four days. but i leave you this chapter...hopefully by the end of my 'work', i have 13 written.**

**HAPPY VICTORIA DAY EVERYONE - well, in Canada that is.

* * *

****Chapter 12: A Chance Meeting**

Megumi outstretched her arms. She was tired, but contented. The Western-style hospital building was no longer intimidating to her. She could get used to it. It was only her fifth day at internship, and Megumi found everything familiar already. It felt as if she truly belonged to the kind of atmosphere the hospital offered. She was no longer cooped up in a small clinic, with two to three single beds for patients. Here, there were a lot of beds to accommodate many patients. The difference, Megumi does not have to worry herself for not treating everyone accordingly. There were many staff, nurses and doctors available. Everyone was subjected to cooperation in a competitive environment.

Megumi waved a goodbye to everyone. Her shift was finally over. She eagerly exited the building, anxious to see a particular someone who promised to escort her home. Shinomori Aoshi had made it a point to walk her back and forth to the Kamiya dojo until he moved out to his new apartment. Megumi sighed in disappointment. She was beginning to get used to the sight of the former okashira. It was not like how it used to be at Takeda's mansion where she tried to avoid the said okashira. Rather, everyday she was looking forward bumping into him or simply greeting him a good morning or good night. She would curse the day Shinomori Aoshi vanishes from her life.

It was strange when Megumi finally accepted her attraction to him. When she first laid eyes on him, all she could think about was beauty. Beauty and strength. Given the Takeda circumstances, fear took control of her, hindering her from learning more of him. Now she was given more chance.

A smile automatically formed in on her lips upon seeing the approaching man. "Takani-san, forgive me if I was late," he apologized. She mentally frowned at his formality.

Megumi shook her head. "I just got out anyway, Aoshi-san. Hmm. How was your day?"

"Nothing but work. The store needed more repairs than I had imagined," he offered to take the medicine box Megumi was carrying. "You can never rid of this box?"

"No. It's a part of me, just like your coat…" she winked, then raised her eyebrow. "Which is missing. Where is it?

Aoshi was suddenly reminded. "Aa. That was what I forgot at the shop. Would you mind stopping by there?"

"Nope," she prevented herself from giggling. Aoshi cannot last a day without his precious white trench coat with him. "Plus, I'd be able to see it for the first time. Has Misao been there?"

"No. She would soon, the moment we open the store to the public." Aoshi led her to its direction. It was a big store situated in the heart of the market. The location was very convenient.

There were still workers repairing the building, Megumi noticed. One worker approached Aoshi who seemed delighted the employer was back. Apparently, some part of the ceiling had to be fixed.

"Takani-san, I would just have to look into this problem. It will only take a few minutes," he looked at her apologetically. Before Megumi could reply, someone caught Aoshi's attention.

"Aoshi-san? You're back?"

Aoshi turned around to the direction of the voice. "Aa. I forgot my coat. Then there are also some problems with the ceiling that must be looked at. Are you aware of this?"

"I had just been informed by Akiko-san," she inclined her head towards Megumi's direction.

"Forgive my rudeness. Aiko, this is Takani Megumi. She is a doctor working at the Hinode Hospital. Takani-san, this is Watanabe Aiko. She will manage the store."

Megumi smiled weakly. She recognized the woman standing in front of her. This was the same woman Aoshi had run after the week before. This was the same woman who had shown intimacy to Aoshi, and he had allowed it. She bowed in politeness. "Glad to meet you, Watanabe-san."

Aiko bowed also. "Please, just Aiko-san. I always feel embarrassed with formality." She turned to look at Aoshi who seemed to send her a message. She understood. "Megumi-san, can I offer you tea or anything while Aoshi-san tends to the ceiling?" She approached Megumi and led her to the back office.

The two women were so alike, despite the significant height differences. Both possessed a graceful way in moving and walking. Both have long, dark hair and dark eyes. Both were equally intelligent and independent in their own way. Megumi questioned herself if both of them even possessed a certain 'feeling' towards one man.

"Please take a seat, Megumi-san. I believe you are one of Aoshi-san's friends who stay at a Kamiya dojo?"

Megumi watched the other woman prepare her tea. There was a kitchen inside the small office. "Hai, Kamiya dojo is owned by Himura Kaoru even before she was married. She teaches kendo."

Aiko handed her the tea and offered her a teacake. Megumi was familiar with the Western dessert, recalling the first time she tasted one in Nagasaki when her family trained under Western medicine. "It's refreshing to know many people still embraced the old ways. Your friend is doing a good thing in preserving old Japanese traditions."

Megumi nodded. Somehow she could not bring herself to despise or hate the other woman. She seemed a nice person. She took a small bite at the teacake using a Western cutlery, a fork. "Have you been anywhere outside the country, Aiko-san?"

"Hai. I've been to Europe, England in particular, with my father. It was a nice experience but Japan is still first in my heart," she replied before nibbling on a piece of biscuit on her table. "What about you Megumi-san?"

"No I haven't been outside the country. Someday, I would like to have the chance to visit Europe." Megumi regarded the woman sitting in front of her. "How long have you been friends with Aoshi-san?" she could not help but ask.

The woman smiled shyly. "Since we were only children; he was fourteen, while I was merely thirteen."

Megumi hid her surprise well. This fragile-looking woman was older than her? She somehow found it impossible but kept her opinions to herself. "Ah, so you must know him pretty well?"

"Yes and no. I knew the young Shinomori Aoshi..." Silence enveloped the room. There was more to Aiko's answer, but the woman was unwilling to share. Megumi focused on the tea she was drinking, while Aiko was simply satisfied with nibbling her biscuits. The stillness in the room was disrupted by a soft knock on the door. Aoshi entered the room. Both women turned to face him.

* * *

He entered the small office expecting a lively chat between two highly spirited women. He was dead wrong. The room was dead silent with only the clattering of the teacup on the saucer. An expulsion of breath was like a loud bang on a drum in the quiet room. Two pair of eyes appeared to scrutinize his every move. For a moment, Aoshi wanted to run away? From what? Wrath of two women? Now why would they feel anger towards him?

He cleared his throat. "Aiko, part of the ceiling has been opened for repairs till tomorrow," he informed his associate. Aiko only nodded. "I'll be back here after I escort Takani-san back to the dojo," he stated, implying to Aiko to actually wait for him. "Takani-san, shall we?"

"Oh, I can walk back to the dojo alone. You don't need to walk me home. You can stay, Aoshi-san," Megumi stood up, brushing the front of her kimono.

"Nonsense, Takani-san. I also require something from the dojo. Either way, I have to go back there." Megumi could only nod. Aoshi turned to Aiko, and gave her a slight nod.

Aiko had also stood up and was already beside Megumi. "It's an honour to meet you, Megumi-san. I am aware of the excellence of the Takanis in the field of medicine," she bowed in politeness. Megumi smiled sincerely, feeling honoured at the other woman's show of respect to her family's name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Aiko-san," she bowed.

* * *

Aiko watched Aoshi and Megumi leave. She could not help feel a pang of jealousy towards the other woman. Aoshi had clearly indicated his relationship with Megumi was of friendship. But observing the interaction of the two, and how they regard each other, Aiko was sure something deeper was shared between the two. Intimacy, perhaps? She would like to know more but it was not like her to probe on someone else's business. She sighed out loud, heading straight towards the small kitchen. She needed to nibble on something to soothe her nerves.

* * *

"Aiko-san told me you knew each other since childhood," Megumi broke the silence that had formed between her and Aoshi on the way to the dojo. Her only response was a nod from the man. "She is a very lovely woman," she glimpsed at his expression, trying to decipher his feelings.

"Indeed," was all he said.

"She seems a very intelligent person, and accomplished as well."

"She is."

Megumi was getting annoyed at his lack of longer responses. She wanted to know more about the relationship between Aoshi and Aiko. _What am I thinking asking Aoshi of such things?_ Aoshi was never known to disclose information for mere gossip or conversation. He would say it when he deemed necessary. Apparently, his relationship with Aiko was off-limits. Well, Megumi wanted to find out. "Are you her suitor?" she made it sound as if a joke.

"I do not think Aiko-san is ready to marry anytime soon."

The doctor frowned. The answer was just way too vague. So, was he a suitor then? "And if she was ready to marry?"

"Suitors would probably flock the store. It would be good for the business if all would purchase something," Aoshi answered once again with a blank expression.

"Mou, you never answered my questions," she hid rolling her eyes in frustration. Obviously it was pointless asking the shinobi all these questions forming in her head. "You don't have to hide anything, you know. I'm your friend," she poked him on his arm.

Aoshi glanced at her with a raised brow. "Hide anything? I am not hiding anything, Takani-san. My relationship with Aiko-san is friendship and that of a business associate. What is there to hide?"

Megumi was in her playful, foxy mood. "Ooh. So you _liiike_ her?" she hooted. Part of her though was confused with herself. Why was she keep teasing him about Aiko? It was as if a psychological way of denying something. "You _liiiike_ her," she said once again, trying hard to keep her tone mischievous.

"If you say so, Takani-san," Aoshi replied much to Megumi's chagrin. She stomped her foot suddenly, walking quickly as they approached the dojo. Kenshin and Kenji greeted her.

"Yeah, hello," she grumbled. "I'm gonna look for Kaoru," she announced, leaving the three boys behind. She was clearly annoyed, especially to Aoshi who seemed unaware of the reason.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" asked Yahiko who nearly bumped into a very irritated Megumi.

Kenshin had a dumbfounded look on his face, while Aoshi only raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure of the doctor. He slightly shrugged his shoulders at the inquiring look from Kenshin.

"Aunt Megumi bokken Aoshi-niichan to the head?" he asked with innocence. Obviously, he figured Megumi had resorted to such an act. He clearly knew the expression on Megumi's face was the exact one his Okaasan wore whenever she was annoyed at his otousan or Yahiko-niichan. "Aoshi-niichan should kisu Aunt Megumi. She will not get mad anymore."

Kenshin was smiling sheepishly, telling his son it was impolite to say such things. Yahiko snickered, apparently unable to erase the image of Aoshi kissing Megumi. Aoshi closed his eyes, composing himself. Kenji seemed to say crazy things nowadays, particularly on the subject of him and Megumi.

"Takani-san had a long day today. She needs rest," he told Kenshin.

"Hai. I agree, Aoshi. Megumi-dono is working too hard. But sessha knows it is Megumi-dono's happiness," he gave his former enemy a smile. Deep inside, Kenshin sensed something was bothering Megumi, something that made her sad often. He could sense it in the doctor's ki. "Dinner would be soon served, Aoshi," he informed.

"I'm afraid I have to go back to the shop. There are still workers remaining in the store waiting for my instructions."

"But perhaps sessha could offer you tea before you go, de gozaru?"

"Arigatou, but I really have to rush," Aoshi bowed to Kenshin. "Also, I have fully arranged for my new residence which will be ready within three to four days."

"If sessha could be of any assistance?"

"I have imposed too much on you and Kamiya. I am in great debt due to your kindness and hospitality."

Kenshin shook his head, a look of sincerity in his face. "Sessha and Kaoru-dono are more than willing to offer our home and assistance to any of our friends, Aoshi. You are more than welcome." He looked down on his son who seemed to be understanding and agreeing on what Kenshin had said. "Even ask Kenji-chan, ne?" Kenji gave Aoshi thumbs up.

Aoshi gave a slight nod. He bid his leave to the two, going directly to his sleeping quarters to retrieve some papers he needed for the store. All the while his thoughts were on Megumi. She acted normal until they neared the dojo, where she suddenly became irate. Was it because he had refused to answer directly some of her questions? Some had rather been too personal for him to respond. Also, he did not know how to respond to them. Was he Aiko's suitor? Had he acted in any way that might have suggested to Megumi of such? Aoshi was puzzled and at a loss.

* * *

**A/N: ch13 is already pre-written, which would be the continuation of this chapter where I will give Kaoru more exposure. I'm neglecting the belle of the series in my fic so far and that's just unfair. so...huuge and important Megumi-Kaoru interaction. i'll finish it the moment i'm once again unemployed -pouts-**

**reviews will be welcome as always to help me feel inspired. thanks a lot.**


	13. Truth is such a simple word

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**hopefully, megumi is not so out of character in this chapter. if she is, forgive me...

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Truth is such a simple word…**

"You're awfully quiet," Kaoru noted to her friend. Megumi had just joined her in the kitchen looking a little cross. It was also puzzling to Kaoru that she received no teasing remarks about her being in the kitchen. Megumi loved to make silly comments about Kaoru and kitchen. She had gotten used to the doctor's remarks, though. But today, there was none. "I'm preparing dinner," she hinted, trying her best to expose Megumi's usual attitude.

"Yeah, don't make too much. Shinomori will not be eating with us again," the doctor grunted out.

Kaoru pointed a wooden spatula at her friend in an accusing manner. "Is that why you're acting all annoyed and different? Is there something going on between you and Aoshi?"

Megumi scowled. "Sheesh. No wonder Kenji asks those silly questions. He obviously got it from his maternal genes."

Kaoru smiled evilly. "What kind of silly questions, huh? Like, if you are Aoshi's koishii? Ha, ha. Kenji kept asking Kenshin about that the other night."

"Well, tell your son _I _am not Aoshi's koishii," she rolled her eyes. "And, there's nothing going on between me and Mister icy-cold man," she glared in a snobbish way. "Who can stand such a person who rarely talks? I mean, all he says are 'Aa', or 'Indeed' or…ugh." Megumi was surprised at her outburst. Why was she so annoyed at Aoshi anyway?

"Maa, maa, Megumi. You're acting like an under appreciated girlfriend who longs for attention," Kaoru teased. Now was her turn to return all those teasing remarks the kitsune had given her.

"I am not his girlfriend. It's that Aiko lady, his childhood 'friend' and business lover – er, partner I mean."

Kaoru lifted a brow. She was in the mood to be the kitsune for once, and rid her attachment to a tanuki. "Now you sound like a jealous woman. Are you in love with Aoshi?"

The question froze Megumi on the spot. The question was phrased in a silly, teasing manner, yet Megumi received it seriously. Was that the reason why she was annoyed, or even angered at the prospect of Aoshi in love with Watanabe Aiko?

"Geez, Megumi. I was only kidding. You don't have to look so grave serious about it. I know you and Aoshi can never be, you know…more than anything because of your past," Kaoru shook her head, amused. "Plus, I don't think he's your type," she added with a wink.

"Then who is my type, Kaoru? A redheaded man with a cross scar on his right cheek who keeps saying 'oro'?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Now, I thought for a moment the kitsune in you was gone. Glad you're back to your real self, Megumi," she patted Megumi, as she made rice. She was happy Megumi was back teasing her about Kenshin. Before, it used to scare Kaoru how Megumi constantly joked about Kenshin.

Megumi uncharacteristically chewed on her nails. _What if Aoshi's my type? What is wrong with that?_ She questioned herself. They shared a horrible past together, can't that be replaced by a wonderful future? She shook her head, tired of confusing herself.

"So… he is your type?"

"What?" Megumi turned to Kaoru. Was this girl capable of hearing people's thoughts?

"You asked me what if Aoshi's your type. Or was that a rhetorical question?" Kaoru pursed her lips. Megumi was sure confusing her. "So the actual question is, is Aoshi your type?"

Megumi turned her back on her friend, and went on chopping some carrots. She was awfully shopping hard, with the knife thumping hard on the chopping board. It would take a lot to control her self from an outburst over Kaoru's silly questions. "I never said anything like that?"

"Yes you did. I'm not deaf you know," Kaoru insisted. She gave her friend a loud sigh. People always thought of Kaoru as innocent, or even ignorant when it came to romantic aspect. But she would not be happily married for five years without learning. "I think you're thinking out loud, Megumi. You should be careful who hears you. It was a good thing I heard that, and not Yahiko or Kenji. Or worse, Aoshi."

So she was indeed thinking out loud. Megumi's cheeks were tainted red. She was embarrassed to say the least.

Kaoru proceeded to get more water from the well outside. Just before stepping out of the kitchen, she gave Megumi a hearty smile. "Your secret's safe with me, Megumi-chan," she winked.

"What secret?" Megumi squeaked, but she knew what Kaoru was talking about.

Kaoru paced around the room, glad Megumi was not shooting playful insults at her for staying in the kitchen. Kaoru actually loved being inside a kitchen, cooking and all, despite the worse outcome. She sighed. This was one rare moment she would always remember being inside a kitchen: talking about Megumi's feelings and Aoshi. She wanted to laugh out loud. She had imagined the day Megumi would be the one having those girlish emotions about a boy; she expected the boy to be Sagara Sanosuke, not Shinomori Aoshi. Kaoru turned to her friend wearing a serious face.

"Megumi, tell me about Aoshi."

Megumi sighed out loud. She continued to chop some vegetables to at least make her do something in the normal range. "He is a strong man, both in a literal and figurative sense. 'He is intelligent' would be an understatement; I believe him to be a genius. His presence makes me feel calm and peaceful nowadays, compared to before. He is beautiful, and I can just drown in those blue eyes. He makes me hope for a better future. He makes me believe in that hope. He is the person I could not imagine my life without," she paused. Megumi could not believe she was saying those words.

Yet those words were the truth.

"Kaoru, I want him to be my happiness. I want him in my life…" Tears were suddenly dripping down Megumi's pale cheeks. Megumi did not want to cry. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Kaoru… I don't know what's wrong with me. Thinking of him makes me smile, yet cry at the same time." She sighed once more. "I am a fool. That's what you're probably thinking right now, ne?" Megumi looked at her friend, eyes blurry with tears. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered once more.

Kaoru made her way towards Megumi, her friend. She gave her a slight hug. "Nothing's wrong Megumi. You let your heart talk for once, and right now, your heart cries out for the person it desires," she gave Megumi an encouraging smile. Years of marriage made Kaoru a sentimental poet. Her words though soothed Megumi.

"My heart cries out for the person it desires?" Megumi echoed in a low tone. It sounded the truth.

It was the truth.

And Kaoru was the one who made her see it.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Work was tiring. Also, I got extended for another week so _yay!_ for me…easy work and easy money. What more could I ask?

Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed. (**kitsune-chan**, sorry if I haven't replied to your emails. Just real busy. I dedicate this chapter to you, for compensation.) I truly appreciate these reviews and I'm highly honoured to say the least.

Enjoy this chapter, though short, as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
